Harry Potter Secret Agent
by elerosse13
Summary: It has been a year since the end of the war, Harry has been working as an Auror trying to round up the Deatheater's. Join Harry as he has girl trouble. Is forced to take time off. Gets the surprise of a lifetime handed to him by aunt Petunia. Find family in an unlikely place and makes a name for himself in the US. Rated T because I'm being cautious. NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, so this is me trying to get rid of an annoying writers block. The story may or may not be finished. I have been reading lots of fanfics to try and get inspired to write again and stumbled into the HP/NCIS stories, which made me want to try it out.  
So a warning about it perhaps not being continued._

IMPORTANT:  
The NCIS Timeline has been adapted to make the Tony, Ziva, McGee team appear in 1999 with everything that has happened until then part of the story. Director Vance has taken over from the late Jenny Shepherd.  
Potter timeline is ayear after Voldemort's death.

Disclaimer for this chapter and all following: I don't own anything.

* * *

Rough week.

Harry Potter, the wizarding world's hero, would never understand girls. Ginny wanted them to have a break, some time apart, so that he could decide where he wanted to take their relationship.  
Him, Harry, not her even though she was the one talking about them splitting up.  
In the year since Voldemort's death he had been going steady with Ginny, even gone as far as offering for her to move in with him at Grimmauld Place, which had been vetoed by Mrs Weasley who said that they were too young. He had even thought about proposing, for a moment, as he'd watched Hermione and Ron marry each other. Had even gone as far as buying a ring for her on one of his secret visits to London, where he could blend in to the crowd and disappear for a moment.

"You're stuck Harry, you do the same thing day in and day out. You don't do anything but work and visit Teddy. You haven't taken a single day off since last year to just do other things and if you are off, you're looking at maps and info on possible sightings. It never ends." Ginny said eyeing him mulishly from the chair she was seated on. Harry eyed the empty plates on the table and felt happy she'd at least let them finish eating before dropping her bombshell announcement, he'd just lost his appetite.

"The Deatheaters won't exactly take time off just because I want a holiday Ginny. Kingsley-" Harry was interrupted by her derisive snort and pulled a hand through his hair in frustration. She never let him finish talking, always interrupting with something she wanted to say.

"Kingsley needs you! Is that what you were going to say? Well maybe I want you to take time off, maybe I want more than this Harry!" She exclaimed, motioning at the interior of the room which hadn't changed much since Harry moved in. Harry looked around and agreed that yes, maybe he could have made his godfathers house a bit more hospitable since moving in but since it was just him living here he'd not seen the reason to start on the work yet. Besides which, he'd been too busy working with the ministry keeping everyone else safe from Deatheaters.  
"Ron doesn't seem to have the same problem to take time off as you do, does he? He and Hermione are married already, he helps George out with the shop when he can and he still had time to play Quidditch with the other Aurors after work." She said giving him a pointed look.  
It was well known fact that Harry had said no to every offer of playing with the Aurors but Ginny didn't know how it was at the ministry. It was fine to work with Kingsley who treated him like anyone else and working with Ron and Neville was no hardship but the other Aurors either loved him or hated him. Most seemed to think that he didn't belong at the ministry which was odd as both Ron and Neville had been accepted rather quickly. Harry felt that he had to prove that he was worth his position as an interim Auror all the time, which is why he tried to be the first one in and the last one out of the Auror office every day when he worked.

"Well I'm not Ron, am I?" Harry sighed, making her glare.

"No, at least he's developed since the war ended. When you're not in your uniform you you're still wearing your cousin's old clothes and have you looked around Harry! This house looks exactly the same as when Sirius lived here!" She exclaimed angrily.  
"Nothing has changed here!" She added making Harry shrug. He didn't see what his clothes had to do with anything, he'd been too busy making sure the rest of the wizarding world slept soundly at night to think about his wardrobe. He wore his Auror robes at work and nobody else had made any comments.  
"Harry, our relationship is not working. I want us to have some time apart, you need to find yourself and then we can see if we can make things work. "She said after taking a deep calming breath, staring at him from across the table.

"Ginny things are calming down at the ministry, I'm sure I'll be able to take some time off soon." Harry tried, ignoring her rolling eyes and her derisive snort.

"I've been offered a place with the Holyhead Harpies and I've accepted it. It's a yearlong contract and we'll be travelling a lot. I think you should use the year to really think about where you want us to be in the future." She said surprising him, he'd not even been aware that she was thinking of going into Quidditch after her graduation.  
"Don't get up, I know where the door is." She muttered at his silence before stalking out of the room, her ponytail flicking angrily. Harry sat frozen until the front door slammed shut with a bang, then he gathered the dishes and dumped them into the sink. Had she been expecting a congratulation after dumping him he wondered, making his way towards the Drawing room where his work files were kept. Might as well keep busy, he doubted he'd get any sleep now anyway.

After a night of burying himself in work, so that he could forget the disastrous dinner, he made it to work early as usual. He wasn't one to usually hope for action but today he hoped they were kept busy.

Ron came in an hour later to find him rechecking old files and sat down in front of Harry with a knowing look in his eyes, nervously fidgeting on the chair.  
"Ginny broke things off huh?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement.  
"Hermione said that she might, apparently she's seen all the warning signs for a while." Ron said quickly at the stare Harry sent him. Great Harry thought, how kind of her to not point them out to him in time to make a difference.  
"She'll come around Harry, she's had a crush on you for years and years. Mum is just waiting for the two of you to announce your engagement." Ron laughed before making a face at the mention of Mrs Weasley.  
"Mate, you might want to stay away from mum for a while. This is going to break her heart. Not that it's your fault or anything." He mumbled, looking away at Harry's dark look. Harry turned back to the file without comment and Ron soon took the hint and made it over to his own desk, where he cast furtive looks Harry's way all day.

Harry suffered through a whole day at the office. They'd had a quiet day of course, which meant training and going through old files and plenty of time for just sitting around. Harry was exhausted by the time he got back home and nearly groaned at the sight of Hermione seated at the kitchen table, work papers in front of her. He'd managed to keep up a calm and jovial front all day and had been hoping to be able to just relax when he got home.  
"I have a really bad headache Hermione." Harry said as a way of greeting her when she looked up from her papers at is entrance into the room.

"Ginny told me about yesterday Harry, I'm sorry." She said in response, packing her papers away into an elegant briefcase Ron had gifted her after getting his first salary.  
"Harry maybe it's for the best. A little time apart might be just what the two of you need." She continued, ignoring his huff as he sank down in the chair next to her.  
"She has the Quidditch to get into and you have work. You two haven't really spent all that much time together since she graduated Harry, you're always at work." She said, watching him sulk as he sank deeper into a slouch. Yes it was all his fault, just as Ginny had said.

"Well, her breaking up won't exactly give us more time together will it?" Harry muttered, rubbing his forehead wearily wishing the headache away.

"No, but it will give you both time to think about what you want from your relationship." Hermione said leaning closer with a soft look in her eyes.  
"I am sorry Harry, I know that you've been trying to stretch yourself so that you can be everywhere all the time." She mumbled before getting out of her seat and giving him a hug.  
"Have you thought about taking some time off now that things are calming down at the Ministry? I know that Kingsley is going to talk to you about joining the Aurors permanently but are you sure that's what you want?" She asked after a moment of silence once she got seated again.

"Of course I want to be an Auror, what else would I do?" Harry muttered standing up from the table restlessly.

"You could study again. It doesn't have to be in the magical world, you could take a muggle class somewhere where nobody knows who you are." Hermione suggested quickly, making Harry wonder how long she'd thought about the subject.  
"You're not happy Harry, not really." She insisted when he took too long to respond. He shut the door on any thoughts about leaving, he was needed here and didn't even want to think about what The Daily Prophet would write if he left for the muggle world.

"I'm fine Hermione." He muttered, ignoring her sigh.

"Well, you should at least think about it." She suggested lightly, coming up behind him, making him sigh again.  
"You know I'm here if you need me, Ron too." She mumbled giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading home, to the no doubt waiting Ron.

"I know." Harry mumbled into the silence, long after she'd gone.

The week passed agonisingly slow for Harry. The breakup had made first page news as expected and he'd been avoiding people as much as he could. The Aurors he worked with were a bit harder to avoid however and he'd nearly come to blows with one, who'd poked him one too many times. Ron had luckily managed to pull Harry away for a bit of cooling off and he'd worked hard to not let anyone else get to him since.  
So here he was, Friday afternoon, outside the minister's office waiting for his meeting with Kingsley to start. The door finally opened and Harry stood from his seat, glad to get away from the staring secretary.

"Hi Harry." Neville said as soon as he stepped out of the office Harry was headed towards.

"Hi Nev." Harry greeted, raising his brows in silent question.

"I said no to become an Auror. Professor Sprout offered me the internship as her teaching assistant so that I can take my Herbology Mastery, I want that more than this. I'll leave the fighting to others." Neville said in response making Harry nod as he'd expected as much. Kingsley appeared in the doorway behind Neville, who gave Harry a wave before making his way homewards, looking relieved to have done his duty.

"Harry good to see you. How are you getting on?" The minister asked as they entered his office, Harry sighed quietly at the question everyone had been asking him all week.

"I'm fine sir, keeping busy." Harry answered sitting down in the chair opposite of the ministers. Kingsley eyed him for a moment in silence and Harry wondered what the man was thinking.

"Harry, you know I want you join the Aurors fulltime, I'd be stupid not to offer you the position." Kingsley started, sighing at Harry's immediate nod of agreement.  
"I am a bit worried that you've been burning the candles at both ends however." He continued making Harry look away in irritation at the mans words.

"I'm fine sir. Really." Harry bit out as he met the minister's eyes.

"Harry you nearly slugged one of my Aurors earlier, if it hadn't been for Ron…I have decided not to make a thing out of the incident even though Auror King was upset." Kingsley said sounding slightly annoyed at the mention of Kings name. Harry bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything stupid about the Auror in question and was just happy that Ron had missed what the man had said about Ginny being on the open market. Harry wasn't sure he would have been as considerate as his friend and held Ron back if the red head had wanted a swing at the jerk.

"Harry, I want you to take a holiday before you come back and give me your answer." Kingsley said, holding his hands up to stop Harry from arguing when he opened his mouth.  
"A month, minimum. Go do something fun." He added making Harry's mouth fall open in horror.

"A month!" Harry exclaimed, what was he supposed to do for a whole month?

"At the least, Harry. Leave the country, fix the house up or just visit friends. Do something other than work, just don't come back here until at least a month has passed." Kingsley said staring at him kindly.

"Fine!" Harry snapped, getting out of the chair stiffly and pulling his Auror badge out and placing it on the table with a jerk.  
"Fine." He muttered again as he stepped out of the Ministry building and made it home, this was not a good end to an otherwise rough week.

"Master has a letter from the muggles waiting on the kitchen table." Kreacher said, pointing at the letter disapprovingly, as Harry stepped through the kitchen door.

"Great, what do the muggles want? It's not like they could make this week any worse." Harry muttered as he stalked to the kitchen table and grabbed the stamped letter.  
"Oh, how wrong I was…" Harry groaned as he'd opened it and realised who it was from. He took a few deep breaths as he debated whether to just chuck his aunts letter in the bin and ignore it before sitting down heavily. It might be something important, his aunt wouldn't have taken the time to send him a letter otherwise. He folded the paper out and read her message before re-reading it a few more times. He then got out of the chair and made it to the front door before apparating away with an angry pop.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, holding the letter up, as soon as the Dursley's front door opened.

"Petunia, the boy is here!" Vernon Dursley called, blocking the doorway in case Harry tried to enter the house.

"You have no right to come to our door anymore! I wrote down everything that needed to be said in the letter. I always knew that…that freakishness didn't have anything to do with our family." Petunia said with a manic glint to her eyes.  
"I was right, wasn't I! You should never have been left on our doorstep, never." She spat staring at him hard.

"Where did you get this information from?" Harry spat back, fighting to keep down the rage he'd been battling all week.

"That family-tree company on the internet. Mrs Whitley four doors down told me all about it and I decided to see who I was related to. They wanted some DNA samples and then they matched them against other people." She explained as if he was stupid, which to be honest he felt like he was.  
"The Evans's are related to many well-known individuals, all from a good stock. I knew there was something off when she received that letter. And mother and father never said anything about having adopted her, can you imagine the shock I got when the test was returned." She added, glancing towards the neighbour's house.  
"Her real father was a Yank, you have dirty Yank blood in you, it's no wonder you turned out the way you did. They're all brutish savages over there, no class whatsoever." She hissed leaning closer to him as if afraid someone should overhear her, Vernon nodded behind her in agreement.  
"I did my duty as I saw it, even though I didn't have to. I have been kind enough to add the information about your mother's family that popped up on my search, I even payed for it. I expect you to leave us alone from now on." She said with a satisfied sniff before closing the door in Harry's shocked face.

Harry wasn't sure how he got back to Grimmauld Place but he eventually became aware that he was lying in his bed, still fully clothed with shoes and all.  
"Mate? Are you alright? We've been calling your name for ages." Ron asked suddenly from the doorway, making Harry groan tiredly. He was finished, done with the week, he just wanted to forget all about it.

"Peachy Ron, I'm just peachy." Harry finally mumbled, when it became clear that Ron wasn't leaving him alone. He stared at the cracks in the ceiling wishing he could just be sucked into one.

"I heard Kingsley gave you a holiday, that's nice." Ron said cheerfully, eyeing him worriedly, as he came further into the gloomy room.

"Oh Ron stop beating about the bush! Harry, you're being silly it's just a month's holiday!" Hermione scolded stepping in from behind Ron and making the lamps come to life.  
"I know this week has been hard what with Ginny leaving but a month's holiday is just what you need. It will be good for you." She added in a softer tone of voice patting him on his shoulder comfortingly.

"My mum was adopted, so I didn't have to grow up with the Dursley's. The blood wards were useless all this time." Harry muttered, making the other two blink and eye him in surprise at his words.  
"It's all in the letter." He added when the silence got too long. Hermione moved closer and grabbed the letter from the bedside table without a word.

"Harry, it might be a mistake. These internet web pages aren't always what they seem. It might be a hoax or a simple mix up." Hermione said after reading through the letter.  
"I mean, Ancestry is a known website but who knows what information your aunt might have put in or what she sent in. She might have gotten the DNA of someone else. Just remember what happened with me and the polyjuice in our second year." She added, making him nod slowly as he saw her point.  
"If you really had a grandfather who was an American soldier, you can just go to the American Embassy here in London and ask them to check if it's correct." She suggested, her words making him sit up in the bed.  
"Not now Harry, I don't think that they're open for visits right now. But tomorrow or Monday." She said as Harry looked ready to jump out of bed and go.

"See mate, it's a good thing that you're on holiday. Otherwise you wouldn't have time to sort out this mess and-"Ron was interrupted by Hermione's glare and quickly busied himself with looking out the grimy window.

"I'm sure things will look better tomorrow after a good night's sleep. And if you happen to have different relations than the Dursley's then perhaps it's not such a big loss, is it?" Hermione said, glaring at Petunias letter making Harry nod slowly.

"I guess I should be grateful if I happen to not be related to them." Harry muttered, making Ron smile.  
"Thanks Hermione." He added when she and Ron moved to leave, having only come to make sure he was alright before going to the Burrow for dinner with Mrs Weasley. Harry had declined his invitation earlier as he had no desire to run into Ginny or sit and listen to the others try and patch things up between them.  
He ended up following Hermione's advice to call it a day and just rolled over and prayed for sleep to claim him as he tried hard to block out any and all thoughts.

The next day he arrived early at the American Embassy, after a small breakfast, too jittery to stay at home for long. The office hours stated that the embassy was closed on weekends but Harry was let in and guided to the Wizarding section by eagle-eyed personnel anyway. He soon had a cup of steaming tea in his hand and a reassurance that the ambassador would see him shortly.

"Matthew Sharp, American Ambassador for the wizarding section." An older man greeted as he stepped into the waiting room where Harry was sat.  
"I hope you weren't kept waiting too long, we were unaware of your visit Mr Potter." He added holding his hand out for Harry to shake.  
"How can we at the Embassy help you today? Are you perhaps thinking of making a visit to the US?" He asked as he showed Harry into his office.

"I'm sorry sir, for not having alerted you beforehand about my visit. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing." Harry mumbled as he got seated. He took a deep breath as the Ambassador eyed him curiously from across the table. He felt himself blush slightly as he'd babbled.  
"I found out that I might have an American grandfather, I guess I would like to know if it's true." Harry said, pulling his now crumpled letter out of his pocket.  
"He's listed as Jackson Gibbs, he was born in Stillwater Pennsylvania. My aunt writes that he was a soldier in the US army and that's where she got the DNA match from." Harry said looking up from his letter. The Ambassador was eyeing him in surprise, clearly that was not what he'd been expecting Harry to tell him.  
"I found out yesterday about my mum having been adopted, her mum was English and there isn't any more information about her either but…" Harry trailed off as the Ambassador raised his hand, stopping Harry from making further talk.

"Say no more, I'll see what I can do Mr Potter. If you give me a moment I'll help you with your inquiry." The man got up and disappeared out from the room, leaving Harry to his churning thoughts for a while.  
"Mr Potter I'd like you to meet Mr Goldfinger, he takes care of our special consular services here at the embassy." The ambassador said stepping back into the room, followed by a very well dressed goblin. The goblin soon had Harry's blood which he used to determine if Harry's claim of having American blood in his veins was valid. Harry eyed the small cauldron filled with his blood and only Merlin knew what else and observed the Goblin curiously as he dipped a large ornate gold quill into the liquid before putting the tip onto a thick parchment.

"What does this mean exactly?" Harry asked the ambassador an hour later, having finally processed the fact that his aunt had been right. He wasn't related to the Dursley's at all and his Muggle grandfather and an uncle still lived. His grandmother had been an English witch but had passed away years before when his mum was still a child, with no further family alive.  
Both his maternal grandfather and his uncle had been enlisted in the American army, which is why they were easily matched to Harry even though they were muggles.

"It means that you definitely should visit our fine country, your country even though you were born here." The ambassador said smiling brightly.

Harry opened his mouth and nodded weakly before shrugging.  
"Why not. I was told to take a holiday." Harry said sitting straighter, his words made the ambassador smiled even brighter.  
"I guess I should visit my grandfather's birthplace and…just check the place out." Harry added, wondering quietly what he was doing.

"Sounds like a good idea. Mr Goldfinger gave you all the information you wanted, didn't he?" The ambassador asked, looking up when the door opened behind Harry. A blond man eyed them with raised eyebrows and stepped in to the room. Harry pocketed the magical and the muggle versions of the DNA test papers with a slow nod, still feeling rather stunned.  
"Tom, get Mr Potter a gold card and make sure he gets a full validity passport for muggle and magical travel into the US." He ordered and the blond man motioned for Harry to follow him.  
"Mr Potter if I may make a suggestion, I couldn't help spotting a familiar name listed on that sheet." The ambassador said as they shook hands for a last time.  
"Your uncle Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a federal agent with NCIS, he's got a good reputation. He doesn't know about our world but I'd start with him if I were you. He lives in Washington DC." he said following Harry to the door. Harry took the man's word for it as he'd barely melted the fact that he wasn't related to the Dursley's.

"Thank you for your help sir, I really appreciate you giving me the time at such short notice." Harry said before following the aid to get his papers.  
He exited the Embassy a while later, blinking up at the cloudless sky feeling as if he'd been hit over the head with a beaters bat. He glanced down at the brand new muggle passport and the gold plastic card that worked as a magical id as well as a muggle one.  
He made to apparate to the ministry before remembering that he was ordered to stay away.  
Instead he made it to Gringotts where he found out that they had branches all over the world and that he could access his account from any of these. He was also handed a travel bankcard that gave him access to muggle money from the cash machines should he need it.  
Harry shook his head as he wondered if he really was going to go to America, or if he'd completely lost the plot. Did he really want to meet more muggle relatives who might tell him to go away?

* * *

Hope this seems interesting. Let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read. / Elerosse


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

Land of the Free

Harry turned his head at the sound of movement in the hallway before sighing softly, it sounded like Andromeda was back from her visit to the cemetery.  
He was sat comfortably in a big squishy sofa with a small, dark-haired, baby lying curled up on his chest fast asleep. He carefully kissed Teddy on a chubby cheek before handing him into Andromeda's outstretched arms. Teddy, who'd just learnt to take a few steps on his own, had been full of energy all day until suddenly going out like a light when Harry had sat down with him to read a book.  
"Thank you for looking after him again Harry, do you have time for dinner or are you expected somewhere?" Andromeda asked in a soft voice as she walked over to a day cot with her little sleeping charge.

"I'm meeting Kingsley quickly before heading home." Harry answered as he stretched his arms above his head, shrugging at the reproachful look Andromeda sent him.

"You're wearing yourself thin Harry, you're supposed to be on your first day off aren't you." She chided as she followed him to the front door.

"I think he wants to talk about the recent news." Harry mumbled into her hair making her snort. The Daily Prophet had gone wild in the morning paper about him being American, Harry had even had to avoid some American reporters who'd sent letters asking for interviews. The American Ambassador had already written to him full of apologies for the leak, furious with his employees.  
"Thanks for letting me spend the day with Teddy." He added, smiling when she patted him on the cheek. He'd been coming every other day all year long after work to spend time with his godson, he was intent on Teddy knowing he had a present godfather. Andromeda had taken to asking him over more and more, she no doubt knew that he used Teddy as an excuse to rest as the baby had a habit of falling asleep as soon as Harry held him which meant Harry couldn't move and thus rested along with the baby.

"You'll be a fantastic father one day Harry, you have a tender touch. Teddy's lucky to have you." Andromeda said going misty eyed as she mentioned the baby.  
"Oh, go away now before I start blubbering. You'll be late and then you'll never get some sleep." She pushed him out of the door gently and Harry smiled before he walked down the garden and to the gate where he apparated away after a last wave.

"Harry, thank you for coming at such short notice." Kingsley greeted stiffly as Harry stepped into the office.  
"How are you getting on?" Kingsley asked after giving him a once over, making Harry sigh deeply in response.

"I feel pretty much the same as I did yesterday. I guess you want to talk about The Prophet?" Harry asked, glancing up at the two portraits, a witch and a wizard who were eyeing them interestedly. The witch winked at him when he met her eyes and he looked back at Kingsley.

"Harry, you can't just…You should have come to me and I would have sorted things out for you in a more quiet way." Kingsley chided tiredly, rubbing the back of his head looking weary.

"I wasn't really aware that I needed permission before doing personal stuff Minister." Harry said stiffly, still rather put out at having been ordered on holiday.

"Don't be like that Harry. What you do impacts on the ministry, we've been inundated with questions and comments since the Prophets articles. It would have been good if you'd given me a warning." Kingsley said.

"Well then I guess I should warn you that I'm going on holiday to America soon, I might stay awhile." Harry said having finally made his mind up. He'd been debating if going was a good idea or not but now it definitely seemed like a good idea.

Kingsley leaned back in his chair with a sigh.  
"The past year has been rather difficult for you hasn't it? I guess finding out about your mum came as another shock." He asked, stoking his chin thoughtfully, as Harry snorted.  
"I still want you as an Auror Harry. Take the time you need to sort things through and then let me know when you're ready to come back. Just don't go accepting any jobs over there." He said jokingly, making Harry's brows rise. Wasn't that a tempting thought at this point in time.  
"And do have a good holiday Harry, wherever you end up going." He added quietly as Harry gave him a stiff goodbye and left.

The next day Harry let Andromeda know that he definitely was going to go to America for a visit and then filled Ron and Hermione in on his plans too. After that he went to a muggle travel agency and booked a plane ticket and a furnished flat in Washington DC, probably more expensive than he'd intended it to be judging by the seller's happy face when he paid. Hermione had suggested that he go the magical way via portkey but Harry had always wanted to fly in an airplane. He'd been left behind the year the Dursley's had flown to Majorca and the plane ride was what Harry had been most jealous about missing.

Harry stepped out into the sunshine outside Dulles airport and gave a sigh of relief. Freedom at last. The plane ride had been a big mistake and he vowed to never set a foot on one again, having been too scared to use magic to make it more bearable in case they crashed due to magical interference.  
The border control had been an adventure as well, probably made better only because of his gold card, which had made the muggle officers rather confused until one of their Wizarding colleagues had come and taken over. He'd been made to register on the American Wizarding Register, which kept track of all wand-users living or travelling in the US, and scolded for not alerting them about his arrival. Wizards were supposed to go through a different kind of control when entering the country but Harry had gotten away without too much of a scolding in the end.

"Long flight?" A man asked behind Harry making him turn his head away from the warm sunlight he'd been basking in.

"And loud, apparently babies don't like airplanes." Harry answered giving the taxi driver a nod when the man opened the door to his taxi.  
"Thanks, I'm staying at Half street near the Navy Yard." Harry said showing the man the address to his flat and getting a nod in return.

"You here for business or pleasure?" The taxi driver asked as he manoeuvred them out into traffic, skilfully weaving in between cars.

"I'm hopefully visiting family." Harry murmured as he looked out at the city landscape outside the window. The trip to the hotel was spent chatting with the taxi driver and generally just settling down after the flight. After getting into the apartment, having gotten his key from a password protected key-house, Harry decided to take a walk as he'd been sat down for over eight hours in an enclosed space. It would be nice to move about and get fresh air.

"Watch where you're going you moron!" A driver swore at him honking his horn angrily as Harry had been about to step out in front of his car.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled after the car as it sped off. He had forgotten to check the right side of the road, as the cars drove on the wrong side here in America. It was just his luck if he got run over by a muggle on the first day in the country, he could already see the headline on the prophet. He took more care with checking before stepping out onto the road after that and managed to have a nice walk, eventually ending up at a small café where he got a sandwich for dinner, or lunch as it were with the time difference.

When he got back to the apartment he found that Hermione had called, leaving him a message on the flats telephone to go and buy a mobile phone so that they could keep in touch. She mainly wanted to check that he'd arrived safely. Harry rolled his eyes but ended up asking the first person he saw outside where he could buy a mobile phone.  
Now Harry wasn't completely behind on muggle technology but the Dursley's hadn't given him a mobile phone and as such he felt rather lost when the seller started showing off their latest phones. He ended up leaving with one that was supposedly the best, Harry wasn't sure what it did that made it so good but had made sure that the man showed him how to phone someone using it.  
He'd typed in the number Hermione had left for him later in the evening, after figuring out that the black screen didn't mean the phone was broken just that it needed to be charged, and was rather pleased to hear her voice a moment later. They didn't talk for long as Hermione told him it would be too expensive to make long distance calls but that the phone was good to have just in case. She suggested that they text each other instead as it was cheaper, which Harry had agreed to do once she instructed him on how it was done.

The next few day Harry played tourist, visiting different sites and just generally ambling about. He was trying to gather up the courage to go and make contact with his uncle the NCIS Agent, which Harry took to be some sort of police officer. He just wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to the man, he probably didn't even know that Harry existed or he did and didn't want any contact. Perhaps contacting his grandfather first was a better idea but then he wasn't sure if the man was married or had a partner who didn't know about his mum. He hadn't really thought too much on how to make contact with his new relatives.

After finally making his mind up to just go and say hello he started by finding out where an NCIS agent would work. He was told the address and given general directions to the building by asking a police officer, and made his way over. He then sat on a bench outside for hours wondering what to do or say, eyeing every man that entered or exited the building intently, looking for someone who looked like they might be his uncle.

"You alright son?" A man, dressed in military clothes and carrying a big rifle, asked stepping closer to where Harry was seated.

"Yes I'm fine sir." Harry answered giving the man an awkward smile. He probably looked suspicious sitting there staring at the building and the people.  
"My uncle works as an NCIS Agent but I have never met him. I'm trying to work up the courage to go in and say hello, I guess." Harry added, surprising himself at his own honesty, perhaps he was more nervous than he'd thought.

"You never met your own uncle before?" The soldier asked looking dubious.

"My mum was given up for adoption and I only recently found out about my uncle and my grandfather." Harry babbled as he felt that the man was becoming even more suspicious. The man eyed him intently for a second and then spoke softly into a breast pocket, making Harry blink at the action before he realised that the man must have a hidden radio.

"You should make your way in son and find your uncle, sitting here staring at Navy personnel could get you into trouble." The man said, motioning for Harry to get moving. Harry looked at the building and sighed wondering if he should just head back to the apartment. The soldier cleared his throat and walked Harry to the entrance nodding at the counter at the middle of the lobby.  
"Tell one of them your uncle's name and they'll escort you up if he's in." He said giving Harry a pat on the shoulder. Harry thanked the man before nervously entering the lobby and making it over to the counter and the man who stood behind it.

"Hi, I'm looking for Agent Gibbs." Harry said after drawing a steadying breath. The man at the counter smiled and told him to wait a second as he called up to see if he was in.

"I'm sorry sir but Agent Gibbs isn't in at the moment, would you like to leave a message for him or for me to get you another agent?" The man said, giving Harry an apologetic smile. Harry nearly gave a sigh of relief at the words and quickly made it out again after being told to return the next day for another try. Harry didn't see the soldier outside and did sigh in relief this time before making his way back to the apartment.  
He sent Hermione a text later in the afternoon, asking for advice and sighed heavily when an immediate response by text didn't come.

The next morning he had a letter delivered in the post which turned out to have been sent from Hermione by international overnight wizarding post. It contained a picture of a serious looking grey haired man with steely blue eyes who she claimed was his uncle. She'd apparently managed to talk someone into doing a muggle background check on the man and Harry was almost horrified to be handed the man's life story, feeling it was a bit too personal. It was nice to see what the man looked like though. He was also happy to find both his uncle's and his Grandfather's home addresses as that meant he didn't have to go back to the Navy Yard again and look suspicious.  
Hermione, being Hermione, had also inserted a pamphlet with several short wizarding classes he could take whilst in the country. She'd highlighted a four week intensive course on becoming an animagus which actually looked tempting and merited further checking into. He sent her a thank you text after finishing with the letter content.  
Harry then spent an hour outside his uncle's house before leaving when another man appeared by car to visit, there was no point in going over now.

In the end Harry made the decision to visit his grandfather first, that way he could ask if his uncle knew about having a half-sister before making contact. He decided to drive, making use of the muggle driver's licence Kingsley had suggested he get six months earlier, and rented a car. The licence had come handy when they were looking for Deatheaters hiding among muggles.  
The drive over took almost five hours as Harry got lost at one point before finding his way again thanks to a remembered point me spell. He'd been so careful to not use magic since arriving in the country that he'd forgotten that he could actually use it.

A small bell chimed as Harry pushed open the door to the small General store his grandfather was supposed to work in.

"Be right with you!" A man called from behind a partially closed door behind the counter, making Harry draw a deep breath of air.  
"Now then, how can I help you?" An older grey haired man asked as he pushed the door open and stepped forwards to give Harry a friendly smile.

"Um hi." Harry croaked, suddenly dry throated.  
"Are you married?" He blurted out before biting his lip, silently berating himself for opening his mouth. The man, his grandfather, gave him a long look. But it was something Harry wanted to know before he told the man about his mum, he didn't want to cause a marriage to fail.

"Not for a while son. You planning on asking me?" Jackson Gibbs asked with a smirk as Harry blushed slightly.

"No I just…" Harry took a deep breath before steeling himself, how did you tell a stranger that you were related?  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I recently found out that you're my grandfather. My mum was born on the 30th of January 1960 and her mum gave her up for adoption the same day." Harry said quickly before he chickened out. It was a relief to have finally told someone and Harry sighed deeply. His grandfather eyed him with a frozen look clearly surprised to hear Harry's words.  
"I found out about my mum's adoption when my aunt did a DNA test on my mum's and my DNA and it came up as a match to yours and your son's service records." Harry added talking fast. He pulled the muggle version of the DNA test paper out of his pocket and placed it on the counter between them.

"Your DNA matched mine?" Jackson Gibbs finally managed to ask, picking the paper off the counter before backing onto a small stool. He gave it a quick look before rubbing his face with a shaking hand.

"Are you alright sir?" Harry asked after a moment as the man had gone very pale all of a sudden. Jackson waved his hand dismissively at him and returned his stare to the paper before suddenly keeling over.

Harry was later proud to say that he didn't panic even though he was shocked by the man falling to a dead faint. The EMT guys praised him for calling them so quickly and for doing what the operator had asked him to do without question.  
Harry's hands shook as he waited for news in the waiting room. The doctor had muttered about it being a possible heart attack but he'd told Harry not to worry as Mr Gibbs was wheeled away, Harry had worried anyway.  
He was woken from an uneasy slumber hours later by a firm hand shaking him gently.  
"Hey, you alright son?" A man's voice asked. Harry blinked and readjusted his lopsided glasses before realising who it was that had woken him.

"I am so sorry! It's all my fault, I shouldn't have come here!" Harry exclaimed feeling beyond guilty as he looked up at Leroy Gibbs from his seat, his legs feeling too shaky for him to stand up.  
"Is your dad alright?" Harry then asked hurriedly. He couldn't believe that he'd shocked the old man so badly that he'd nearly killed him.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong. They tell me you saved his life, calling 911 and staying with him." Gibbs said sitting down besides Harry.

"It was my fault, I'm the one who told him." Harry said, shaking his head, not able to meet his uncle's eyes.

"Told him what?" Gibbs asked watching as Harry wrung his hands.

"About my mum." Harry mumbled, removing his glasses before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What about her?" Gibbs asked patiently.

"That he was her father." Harry whispered pulling out the crumpled test result out of his pocket again and letting Gibbs have it. He just hoped his uncle wouldn't keel over as well.  
"I was going to tell you first but then I thought it would be easier to tell him instead. I wasn't sure If either of you knew about my mum or me." Harry whispered as Gibbs gave the paper in his hands a cursory look.  
"I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry." He added swallowing the hard lump in his throat. The memory of his grandfather's pale face fresh in his mind.

"It's alright, he's going to just fine thanks to you getting him help so quickly." Gibbs said grabbing his shoulder reassuringly, ignoring the paper for the moment as he focused on the guilt-ridden Harry.

"I shouldn't have told him, I almost killed him." Harry muttered again, wondering if it was his lot to have family die on him.

"You shouldn't have had to tell him. It's a man's responsibility to keep track of his own kids." Gibbs muttered squeezing his shoulder again.  
"What is your name?" He asked, looking Harry over.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry answered feeling stupid for forgetting something as basic as introducing himself.

"Leroy Gibbs." Gibbs said in return before sighing tiredly.  
"What do you say we get away from here? Visiting times are over and sleeping in these chairs is bad for the back." He said standing up, pulling Harry up at the same time. Harry threw a look down the corridor before letting himself be guided out of the hospital and out to a parked car. Gibbs drove them back to his father's house, where he made them both sandwiches which they ate in silence both lost in their own thoughts. They jumped when both of their phones rang at the same time, Harry glanced down and ignored his. He could talk to Hermione later, not feeling up to it at the moment. Gibbs answered his and spoke with someone named DiNozzo, informing him that his dad was fine before hanging up a short while later. He soon had Harry maneuvered into a guest room, not wanting to hear any of Harry's protests about needing to go back to Washington.

The next morning dawned bright and early for Harry who woke with a start, unsure of where he was at first. He spotted Gibbs asleep on the sofa when he went to get a glass of water from the kitchen and made to go back to the bedroom as he didn't want to wake the man.  
"I'm awake." Gibbs said, sitting up before Harry could double back.  
"How did you sleep?" He asked, giving Harry a searching look, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Fine thank you." Harry mumbled feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked getting the coffee pot ready. Harry shook his head, coffee had never been his thing.  
"Tea?" He was offered before Gibbs pulled the switch on the water kettle at Harry's small nod.  
"I called the hospital earlier and they said dad was doing fine. They'll keep him in today and if he's good he gets to come home tomorrow." Gibbs informed a much relieved Harry who finally felt he could breathe again.  
"You said yesterday that my dad _was_ your mom's dad?" Gibbs commented when they both sat with steaming cups before them.

"My parents were…they died when I was a baby." Harry said putting his hand in his pocket.  
"This is them before I was born." Harry said placing a frozen picture of them on the table, not wanting to show him the wizarding version. He'd brought it to show his grandfather once he'd told the man about her but they hadn't gotten that far.

Gibbs picked it up and gave Harry a quick look.  
"You look a lot like your dad." He commented making Harry roll his eyes.

"Yes but I have my mum's eyes." Harry muttered making Gibbs blink at the tone.  
"It has been mentioned more than once before." Harry hurried to explain, least the man think that he had something against his parents.

"Who did you live with after their deaths?" Gibbs asked fingering the photo as he took another sip of hot coffee.

"My aunt and her family, well we thought she was my aunt." Harry answered before sipping on his tea.

"Blood isn't everything, family is what you make it." Gibbs said making Harry snort.

"We were not a family. They wouldn't have taken me in if they'd known that we weren't related. They hated having me left in their care." Harry spat before reigning in his temper.  
"My aunt cut all ties with my mum before I was born and she resented having to take me in after mum and dad's deaths." Harry muttered before shrugging at the look his uncle was giving him.  
"It's fine though, I'm not actually related to them which came as a relief as much as a surprise." He added fiddling with his teaspoon.

"No love lost huh?" Gibbs asked eyeing him over the rim of his coffee cup, Harry snorted in response and raised his teacup for another sip.

They visited Jackson Gibbs in the hospital and Harry was reassured by the sight of the man joking with the nurses as they walked in. The three of them spoke loosely about Harry's visit and the shock he'd caused. The doctor had suggested that they have it all out in the hospital in case Jackson had anymore scares but it had gone fine. They were told that Jackson had suffered a small stroke rather than a heart attack. He was going to be under supervision by his own doctor when he was released from the hospital.  
Jackson Gibbs professed to have had no knowledge about having fathered Harry's mum, he didn't even remember meeting the woman who was Harry's grandmother. But he'd admitted to having been a womanizer and was unsurprised to have no memory of her, avoiding his son's eyes as he made the admission. Harry felt guilty to have caused the two of them to regard each other so stiffly and wondered once again if coming had been such a good idea.

Harry and Gibbs both stayed for a few more days after Jackson was released.  
The old man refused to take it easy and Harry found himself learning how to price tag items in the shop, if only to stop the stubborn man from doing it.  
"Mrs White, how can we help you on this good morning?" Jackson Gibbs asked, from his seat behind the counter, as the bell rang over the door to announce yet another customer. Harry was amazed at how busy the store was, seeing as it only sold hardware stuff, they seemed to have had everyone in town in to buy something in the past few days. He nodded at the woman before continuing with his tagging of items, glancing at his uncle who came in carrying another box to be tagged.  
"Good morning Jackson I'm glad to see you on your feet and looking so well." Mrs White said with a broad smile, eyeing them all with hungry eyes.  
"Leroy, good to see you back in town." She added sounding doubtful, making Harry look up curiously.  
"And who might this handsome man be then? Hello young man." She said eyeing Harry, who quickly glanced at his grandfather for direction.

"This is my grandson Harry, he came up for a visit." Jackson said making the woman's eyes go big as she looked between the three of them in apparent shock.

"Oh my! How lovely!" Mrs White exclaimed, fanning herself with a heavily ring decorated hand.  
"I am so sorry Jackson but I do seem to have left my shopping list at home, I'll have to return later." She said with a fake smile before nearly running out of the shop. Harry glanced between his grandfather and his uncle as both men snorted and shook their heads before deciding to continue with his task.

"Rumour mill seems to be working fine." Leroy muttered, eyeing his dad who stood looking out the window, before starting to stack the items Harry had tagged.

"Good for business, might be able to take a holiday this Christmas." Jackson muttered glancing at back at his son who stood with his back turned. Harry glanced between them again and wondered how long they were going to be tipping on their toes around each other, it felt like being in a pressure cooker that might go off at any moment. He jumped when his phone started ringing and gladly answered it as it meant he could step out for some fresh air.

The day when Gibbs finally said he had to get back to work came sooner than Jackson had wanted, judging by the look on the mans face. Mr Gibbs had been given a clean-ish bill of health by his doctor, who'd reassured Leroy that Jackson was well enough to be on his own. Leroy had offered for his father to come and stay in Washington but the older man had refused the notion, saying he had to keep the shop going. Harry had handed the man his mobile phone number and promised to keep in touch after saying that he too had to go back to Washington, the rental car had to be returned after all. He'd let the man keep the copy of the picture of his parents after making sure it wouldn't come to life.  
Gibbs followed him all the way to the car rental and then dropped Harry off at his holiday apartment, inviting Harry for dinner a couple of days later when Gibbs had a day off.

Harry was to meet his uncle sooner than that however.  
He had a visit at the apartment by a smartly muggle-dressed wizard early the morning after getting back to Washington. The man flashed a Homeland security badge and asked him to take a ride in a sleek black car with him.  
"Arnold Plunk, wizarding section of the DHS. It's nice to meet you Mr Potter, thank you for giving me your time." The man said giving Harry a serious look as the car started driving.  
"We have a proposition for you to help with a case that may or may not threaten National Security." He added, handing Harry a picture.

"I know this girl." Harry muttered with a frown as he looked at the woman in the picture, he was sure he'd seen her before.  
"She was a Gryffindor two years ahead of me at Hogwarts." He remembered suddenly, glancing back at the Agent who nodded.

"Mrs Patricia Carter, formerly Stimpson, is a British national. She moved here two years ago and married a muggle, we believe she left Britain due to her being a muggleborn." The Agent said, accepting the picture back from Harry.  
"She and her husband were found murdered in a safe house a few minutes ago along with two muggle FBI Agents. Their infant son is missing, believed to have been kidnapped or disposed of elsewhere." He told Harry grimly.

"You think they may have been targeted because she's a witch?" Harry asked getting a half-shrug in response.

"We're not entirely sure. Mr Carter was a Navy Admiral working on a highly classified project concerning both worlds having been informed of magic, his wife worked on it as well, either of them may have been targeted and it's not obvious by who or why." The Homeland Agent said pulling out a thick folder from inside his suit.  
"This is a short synopsis of the project, familiarise yourself with it but don't show it to anyone. It's been charmed against muggle eyes of course but one can never be too careful. We have also added information on a Deatheater fraction calling themselves The Purity Movement. The group has been on our radar for a few years but have only recently been targeting American muggleborn's and their families." He said giving the folder to Harry who felt slightly confused.  
"We took the liberty of contacting your Minister for Magic and he reassured us that you were more than capable of offering us your assistance. We are hoping that you would work alongside the muggle authorities and see if you can detect who we are dealing with." He said much to Harry's surprise.

"Kingsley said I could work?" Harry asked suspiciously, remembering their last meeting.

"That's correct Mr Potter, he also wanted me to make sure that you knew that this didn't count into your holiday time." The Agent said, eyeing him curiously when Harry rolled his eyes.  
"My Director has contacted the Director of NCIS letting him know of your involvement as a British consular aid from the Embassy, do you have your Auror badge with you?" he asked before handing Harry a plastic card bearing a British flag on the front, when Harry shook his head.  
"This will give you access to the crime scene, just say that you were sent by homeland if anyone asks. An Agent Gibbs is the lead and should have been made aware of your coming, let's hope it's a normal muggle killing rather than something else." The agent said, missing Harry's panicked look as his door was opened by the driver. Harry shrunk the folder before stuffing it into his moleskin pouch for later. He'd not told Gibbs about magic or his work yet, figuring it would come up later.  
"It was nice to meet you Mr Potter, good luck and keep me posted." The agent said handing Harry another card, as Harry stepped out, before the car drove off leaving Harry on the curb. There were several ambulances and police cars parked outside and Harry eyed the crowd of people trying to get a good look at the happenings with a sigh. What was it with people and wanting to gawp at someone else's misfortune he wondered?

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go any further. This is a crime scene." A grim looking police officer said stepping into Harry's personal space trying to make Harry back up. Harry held up his new badge making the officer do a double take.  
"You old enough to be working?" The man asked before stepping aside with a small smirk at Harry's insulted look.

"I'm looking for NCIS Agent Gibbs, is he here yet?" Harry asked ignoring the comment on his age.

"NCIS haven't arrived yet but they should be here shortly." The police officer said before walking round Harry to keep the people from coming too close. Harry made his way up to the house showing of his badge again before being let into the house by another FBI agent who handed him a pair of plastic gloves.  
A dead Agent lay sprawled just inside the door his front covered in blood, several small holes in his uniform. Harry cast a diagnostic charm on the man, after making sure nobody was around to observe. The man had died from blood loss and he couldn't find any traces of magic which was of little comfort to the dead man. Harry stood and moved in the direction of what proved to be the living room where another body sat slumped on the sofa unmoving, this one also covered in blood. It was the second agent and he looked to have been shot in the head, which Harry confirmed with his wand. So far it pointed to the killings having been done by muggles.

"They were damn good agents, I don't see how this could have happened." Someone muttered from the kitchen were several agents were gathered, all of whom turned to eye Harry with hostile looks.  
"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked aggressively before calming himself down slightly when Harry flashed his badge again.  
"What interest do the Brits have here?" The man asked, only marginally more polite than before.

"Mrs Carter was a British national, I'm here to offer my assistance in any way I can." Harry said before moving towards the stairs where he could see another body on the floor. The man was lying in a crouched position as if he was trying to protect himself. Harry, mindful of the FBI agents keeping him under surveillance, didn't dare to pull his wand out just yet.

"The wife is upstairs in the main bedroom." One of the agents called out making Harry nod as he straightened from his position over the dead man. He climbed the stairs mindful to keep off the center of the stairs where there might be an evidence trail for him to follow later on when he wasn't being watched.  
There was an agent standing guard outside one of the doors and Harry guessed that the woman would be there. He stepped through and took the scene in, she was a red head which didn't make sense as Patricia Stimpson had been a blond. She was lying with one of her arms outstretched towards a fold up crib, a look of agony on her face even in death. Harry didn't recognise her until he was sat on his haunches next to her, close enough to see that she was wearing a muggle wig.

He glanced at the Agent standing guard and sighed.  
"Have you found any signs of the baby?" Harry asked getting a shake of head from the man.

"No sir, but we were given orders to not disturb the scene." The agent answered before turning back to his guard duty in the hallway. Harry quickly sent a diagnostic charm at the dead body as soon as the guard had his back turned, and cursed silently when it came back as having been hit with the Crutiatus and the Killing curse. So much for this being done by muggles, he thought. He gazed at the woman only two years his senior and sighed.

"Who are you?" A man asked stepping into the room carrying a camera which he flashed at Harry, when he turned to give an answer, taking a picture.

"Harry Potter." Harry muttered showing his badge off again as he gave the other man a glare for having blinded him with the camera flash.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. Why are the Brits interested in the murder of an American Navy Admiral?" DiNozzo asked raising his brows as Harry stood from his crouch.

"Patricia Carter was a British national, she left England after threats to her life." Harry said lightly as the other agent gave her a thoughtful look.

"You touch anything Mr Potter? Because my boss doesn't like it when strangers touch his crime scenes. He gets as grouchy as a grizzly bear." DiNozzo said growling playfully at Harry as Agent Gibbs stepped up behind him silently.  
"Bit like when he doesn't get his morning coffee, you don't want to be near him then." DiNozzo chuckled before stiffening at Harry's guilty look staring over his shoulder.  
"This is Mr Potter, Boss, he's a brit. Patricia Carter is a British national who left the country because of threats to her life." DiNozzo said quickly, turning to give his Boss a nervous look.  
"You don't really growl Boss, I was just…Right. Taking pictures, Boss!" He exclaimed before turning back to the body and quickly snapping a few shots seemingly completely immersed in his task. Harry could see him sneaking glances at him and his boss anyway.

"You work with the government Harry?" Gibbs asked staring at Harry intently as Harry showed him his badge.

"Um, I guess it didn't come up. I was going to tell you but it never came up." Harry answered eyeing his uncle with a feeling of unease, this was not how he'd imagined doing it off course.

"You two know each other?" DiNozzo asked looking between them curiously, not ashamed apparently to have been listening in on their conversation.

"You done taking pictures DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked making the other man shake his head quickly before going back to his job.  
"A word in private Harry." Gibbs muttered indicating for Harry to follow him out of the room, leaving Agent DiNozzo to stare after them curiously.

"Ah Jethro, good morning. Of course not for these poor fellows who-"Ducky trailed off at the sight of Harry, coming down the stairs after Gibbs.  
"Ah, Mr Potter, I didn't realise this was one of yours." Ducky said looking at Harry in surprise, Harry eyed the older man in confusion before understanding that the man must be a wizard too.

"I'm not sure if it is sir. I've been assigned to offer my assistance regarding Mrs Carter, who was a British national." Harry said, causing the man to nod before glancing at a frowning Gibbs.

"You know Harry, Ducky? And what do you mean by one of yours?" Gibbs asked glaring at them both when they took too long to answer.

"Not personally Jethro." Ducky answered pulling off his gloves, glancing once at Gibbs before turning back to Harry.  
"I'm Doctor Mallard, it's very nice to make your acquaintance Mr Potter." Ducky said, shaking Harry's hand with a smile. Harry shook it with a sigh but smiled back at the sincere tone of voice.

"You have meet each other already, no?" A female agent asked looking between them with sharp eyes, she wasn't the only one eyeing them suspiciously as another agent stepped closer.

"Never had the honour." Ducky quipped with a smile.  
"But every Brit worth his tea knows who Harry here is." he mumbled, eyeing Harry with raised eyebrows before nodding at Harry's small head shake.  
"Young Harry here is very famous in certain circles you see. You know, my mother knew your paternal Grandmother back in the days and she's also a good friend of Lady Longbottom, whose grandson is a classmate of yours I believe." Ducky said with a smile, patting Harry's arm gently. DiNozzo, who had made it down after them stood with his head tilted, eyeing Harry as if he was a bug under a microscope.  
"It's the scar." Ducky whispered to the agents, pointing at Harry's head at the others confused looks making Tony, Ziva and McGee move even closer.

"Enough, get on with your job! We have a crime scene to process. " Gibbs ordered giving Harry a pointed look.  
"Harry if you wouldn't mind coming with me for a moment." He added as he dragged Harry to his car for some privacy. Once in the car an uncomfortable silence descended as Harry wondered what he should say.

"I've been working as an Aur-." Harry stopped and shock his head.  
"I was offered a training position at the ministry for the past year, my superior told me to take a holiday because I've been working too much." Harry said when it got too oppressive in the car.

"As a what?" Gibbs asked.

"Um, a helper." Harry mumbled, he really didn't want to get into the whole magic business here in the car.  
"It's complicated." He muttered rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

"And Ducky's reaction? About you being famous?" Gibbs asked stiffly, when it became clear Harry wasn't going to elaborate, making Harry sigh.

"I wasn't…It's complicated too." Harry muttered pulling a hand through his hair.  
"My dad was an agent, my mum…We were targeted by a terrorist and they were killed, he disappeared after trying to kill me and people thought that he was dead." Harry said careful about what he said. He had not told his grandfather or uncle how his parents had died.  
"He wasn't and then last year I…He died and I was recruited to help get his followers caught and that's what I've been doing for the past year." He finished glancing at Gibbs who eyed him intently.  
"Most of the information is classified and I'm not really allowed to talk about it." He added apologetically after a moment of silence, hoping to get away with the answer for now.

"And why are you really here?" Gibbs asked pointing at the house.

"Because Patricia left Britain to get away from the same terrorist, she was targeted too." Harry answered getting a nod in response.

"Ok." Gibbs said getting out of the car. Harry blinked before getting out after him happy to have gotten off so easily.  
"We'll talk more later." Gibbs said ominously as he led the way back to the house. His agents gave them curious looks before reporting what they'd found to Gibbs. Harry walked out of sight intent on finding something leading him to the lost baby. His discreet point me spell led him out to the back garden and down a narrow path leading to the front of the house again. It stopped at a rubbish-bin hidden from view by a big evergreen bush at the end of the driveway. Harry ignored the people watching and carefully opened the bin lid holding his breath.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the cliffy. Let me hear what you think. Thanks for reading. / Elerosse


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reviewing. Glad that people seem to like the story idea. Here is the next chapter.  
E  
_

* * *

Baby Blues.

Harry looked into the dark interior of the rubbish bin, the smell of warm garbage filling his nose making him want to close it again least he loose his breakfast.  
"Bugger." He mumbled as his eyes got used to the darkness inside. A grey bag with a pair of small baby feet sticking out lay on top of the other bags and Harry's heart sank. He had been hoping that the baby at least would be found alive.  
"I need help here!" He exclaimed suddenly as the bag rustled, he slowly and carefully tipped the bin towards himself trying to not tip the bags onto the baby. One of the agents standing outside quickly came to help him hold the bin steady, leaving Harry with two free hands.

"You're contaminating the crime-scene Agent Potter!" DiNozzo called as he rushed out of the house, camera in hand. Harry ignored him as he reached into the bin, now able to reach the baby whom he quickly released from the bag once he had him in his hands. Tony managed to snap a picture of Harry pulling the bag off before shouting for a paramedic to be called as he realised that the baby in Harry's arms was alive.  
Harry quickly brought the baby into the house and away from the hot sun and the gawkers still present. He gave the small boy a quick once over, taking note of a cut on the baby's forehead with an uneasy feeling. Ducky quickly came over and offered his medical expertise and soon the baby could be heard crying, which made everyone nearby breathe easier as the baby had been too quiet for comfort.  
Harry who hadn't been on a case with children before had a hard time not seeing Teddy in the baby's stead.  
"How did you know where to look?" Tony asked as Ducky undressed the hot baby gently, McGee stuffing the clothes into an evidence bag as they were handed to him, while they waited for the EMT truck to arrive.

"There are tracks leading there, you are a very observant man Mr Potter." Ziva informed him coming in through the front door, having apparently followed Harry's path to the bin herself, saving Harry from having to say anything. She stared at him with eyes that reminded him slightly of Snape in their intensity. He looked away more from the memory than her stare and saw the Ambulance appear, soon the EMTs arrived inside to take charge of the infant.

"Right, where are we with the crime-scene? What have you found?" Gibbs asked looking away from the baby and back at his team.

"Mr Potter, might I have a quick word with you?" Ducky asked Harry quietly, leading Harry away from the others as they kept Gibbs occupied.  
"I can't help but find the crime-scene rather familiar. Surely you have seen the similarities as well my boy?" Ducky whispered as he eyed Harry with a worried look on his face. Harry bit his lip, he hadn't wanted to see it but he had.  
"The father is by the stairs, the mother by the crib and that poor little baby boy with that cut on his forehead." Ducky continued quietly making Harry sigh.

"She was also wearing a red wig." Harry muttered pulling a hand through his hair shakily.

"Yes, I noticed that too, very peculiar." Ducky murmured placing his hand on Harry's arm gently.  
"I'm sorry my boy, this must be hard for you." He said before stiffening.

"Do you two have something to say that I need to know about?" Gibbs asked having come up behind Harry.  
"Why is the female victim's wig of importance? And why would this be hard for you personally?" He asked staring at Harry who took a deep steadying breath.

"This is how my parents were found." Harry mumbled looking away, feeling slightly nauseous at having said it out loud. He'd read the Auror report on his parents killing when he'd been given access to the Aurors Chamber of Records and he'd felt sick then too.  
"There were no guards in our house but the positioning of Mr and Mrs Carter is similar to that of my parents and the baby was cut on his forehead." Harry said after taking another deep breath, indicating his own scar which he knew Gibbs had studied before.

"I believe I shall re-join Mr Palmer so that the deceased can be brought back to the morgue." Ducky said before patting Harry's arm again and leaving him and Gibbs to continue the conversation on their own.

"You think that the murders here might have a connection to you or your parents?" Gibbs asked in a matter of fact tone staring at him intently.  
"Could it be that the same terrorists made it here and killed our victims?" He asked before Harry had a chance to answer his first question.

"Not the same terrorists as we've caught most of them already." Harry answered wondering how much he was allowed to divulge.  
"I was informed that there is a fraction of our terrorist group here in the US, calling themselves the Purity Movement." Harry shared hoping he hadn't said too much.  
"But I haven't read the Intel on the group as I only heard about them this morning when I was taken here." He finished hoping that Gibbs didn't ask him for the Intel.

"Ok." Gibbs said with a nod, finally taking his stare off of Harry.  
"Read up on it and fill me in when you're finished." He said before making it over to his team. Harry wondered if the man was angry with him for keeping things from him but shrugged as there were many more secrets to be kept as they got to know each other.

Harry rode back to NCIS with a quiet Gibbs and a talkative DiNozzo.  
"So…How long have you been working for MI6?" Tony asked slyly, staring at him over the shoulder.  
"You do work for MI6 don't you?" He asked making Harry shrug. He knew that the Aurors were part of MI5 but hadn't heard of MI6.

"MI5, and I've been training to join for about a year now. I'm not an Agent yet though." Harry answered from the backseat.

"Pretty young to be an Agent aren't you? How old did you say you were?" Tony asked, ignoring Harry's answer, glancing at Gibbs who kept his eyes fixed on the road. Harry shrugged, looking out of the window as they got nearer to NCIS.

"I'm old enough." He muttered at Tony's continued stare. Tony continued with the interrogation as they entered the building and rode up the elevator, only stopping when he caught sight of a man waiting for them on their floor.

"Mr Potter I presume?" The man inquired giving Harry a once over before turning to eye Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry meet Director of NCIS, Leon Vance." Gibbs introduced before moving forwards towards an area with four desks, leaving Harry behind with the director. Tony followed his boss and started up a teasing conversation with agent McGee, who had arrived before them with the bodies.

"If I could have a moment of your time Mr Potter." Director Vance said, motioning for Harry to follow. He shook his head at Gibbs when the man made to follow them and received a hard stare for it. Director Vance didn't say another word until they entered a heavily secured room, accessed by some sort of eye scanner the likes of which Harry had never seen before. The director ordered everyone in the room to leave and sat down with a small sigh when they were alone.  
"I don't like surprises, I don't like the unknown and I don't like the man who came into my office uninvited to surprise me with the unknown." Vance said staring steely eyed at Harry who wondered just how much the man had been told.  
A loud pop caused the Director to jump out of his seat and Harry to look for whoever had apparated in to the room.

"Director Vance." A small balding wizard greeted giving the director a somewhat disdainful look.  
"Clive Hayne, Mr Potter, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Agent Pike's aid and was sent here to make sure that you were welcomed properly." The man greeted in an oily voice making Harry instantly dislike the man.  
"Director Vance has been informed about the magical side of our Government so you may speak freely in his company, for now." The aid continued, ignoring the Director completely.  
"Have you been able to determine under which jurisdiction the murders fall into Mr Potter?" He asked.

"Both. " Harry answered after a moment, watching as the other wizard frowned.  
"Mrs Carter was definitely killed by wizards, I was unable to check on Mr Carter at the scene but I suspect he might have been killed by wizards too. The two FBI agents were shot by muggle means." Harry said, turning so that Director Vance was included in the conversation. Mr Hayne, who'd been fingering his wand, looked annoyed with the answer.

"Agent Pike would like you to continue to monitor the case Mr Potter. He informed me that you had been handed a file with information but if there is anything else you need you can use this room as a way to contact us at the Department of Homeland Security." Mr Haynes said with another derisive glance at the Director.  
"Mr Potter is too take lead as he is the one with more knowledge in cases like this." He said finally talking to Vance, who looked unimpressed.

"Is Agent Gibbs going to be informed as well?" Harry asked, both hoping and dreading a positive answer.

"No other Agents are to be included at this point in time, the fewer muggles who knows the better. It was a pleasure Mr Potter." Haynes said before apparating away with another pop.

"I'm really sorry about that." Harry mumbled, feeling ashamed by the man's behaviour even though he didn't know the man personally, as Director Vance eyed the spot where the aid had stood with a look of loathing. The man turned to Harry with a frown.

"I spoke to Agent Pike on the phone earlier and he seemed like a reasonable man. But that man, is something else." The Director muttered, making Harry wonder if he was the one who'd shown the Director some magic to prove it was real.

"Why doesn't Agent Gibbs continue taking the lead, I'll focus on my side of the crime and we'll see where we end up?" Harry suggested lightly, not sure he wanted to be boss over the other Agents. He definitely wasn't going to pull rank on his uncle.  
"I'm slightly confused by the fact that the agents were shot rather than killed by magical means, if this is a wizarding crime. Your Agents will be more experienced than me with guns and the likes." Harry said thoughtfully. He'd never encountered a mixed case like this at home, wizards generally just used magic but as Harry wasn't used to American Wizards he didn't know if this was unusual here as well.

"Agent Gibbs will take lead and you can do your…thing." Director Vance agreed.  
"I'd appreciate if you could keep me in the loop on how things are progressing Mr Potter, I understand that this is an unusual set up but I like to know what's going on." He added shaking Harry's hand, looking pleased at Harry's easy nod.  
"I'll have one of my techs help you get a retinal scan done so that you can access MTAC. Again, I would like to be informed before you use it, we may have meetings scheduled." Vance said politely but firmly.  
"Now why don't you join the others so that this case gets solved sooner rather than later." He muttered leading Harry back to the heavy door and out of the computer room. Harry made it down to the others quietly, wondering how the case would end.

"…Nothing. I've looked everywhere. If there is any info on him it's been buried so deep I can't find it. Abby might have more luck but I doubt even she will find anything." McGee said to Tony who stood leaning over him.

"So he is a British super-secret spy? A young James Bond." Tony stated sounding rather delighted by the idea.

"His name is not James Bond, Tony and he is not a spy. He is just a junior Agent working for the SIS, nothing strange about it." Ziva sighed as she looked up from her desk, she gave Harry a glance as he entered the bullpen without Tony noticing.

"I wonder what kind of national secrets he knows." Tony mused out loud, eyes unfocused as he got lost in his own thoughts.

"It would be too messy to make you forget them, to tell you." Harry answered making the older agent jump slightly.

"Don't do that!" Tony exclaimed crossly before rolling his eyes as his colleagues smirked.  
"Sneaky. So…You know super-secret secrets huh?" He asked grinning widely, eyes widening slightly at whatever he saw on Harry's face.

"Ah, Anthony. I would take Mr Potters warning to heart if I were you, you do not want to know what he knows. Or rather, you do not want him to take away whatever you think you do know" Ducky warned as he rounded the corner and came to a stop by Gibbs desk. Tony laughed at the words but looked curious as neither Ducky nor Harry looked as if they had been joking.  
"I was wondering if I might borrow Mr Potter for a moment as I am about to start the autopsy of Mrs Carter?" Ducky asked turning to Gibbs, who waved a hand dismissively.  
"I have sent a bullet down to Abby, I found it in the body bag of Agent Mitchell the poor chap who was shot in the chest." He added before motioning for Harry to follow him. Harry and the doctor travelled down to the morgue in silence.  
"Mr Palmer, would you give us a moment please? Perhaps bring us some tea if you would?" Ducky asked as he and Harry stepped into the room, his assistant nodded nervously before exiting the room.  
"I was unsure if you needed some time with the bodies my boy." Ducky whispered leaning closer, Harry eyed him in confusion wondering why the man himself didn't take care of the bodies.

"You're not a…" Harry asked before trailing off feeling confused and not wanting to insult the man if he was wrong. He remembered Filch reaction to him finding some personal letters.

"I'm a squib." Ducky confirmed making Harry nod slowly, unsure if he should make a comment or not.  
"Mother and Father were both wizards and I grew up around magic. I just can't perform it myself, although I was known as a bit of a closet magician as a teen. The muggle kind of course." He joked with a van smile.

"I checked Mrs Carter and she's definitely one of mine, I wasn't alone with Mr Carter so if I could see him I'll be able to determine what he died from." Harry said quietly following Ducky to a wall with small hatches. Ducky pulled one open and Harry eyed the black bag, which Ducky opened, mutely. He made sure that he and Ducky were alone before casting the diagnostic charm which showed that he'd been tortured to death with the Crutiatus.  
"He's mine too. Electrocution like his wife." Harry mumbled as he made two small punctures appear on the man's chest.

"Ah, is that the cause of death for them then?" Ducky asked zipping the body bag shut again before closing the little door.

"Mr Carter was killed by the Crutiatus and his wife by that and the killing curse." Harry revealed making Ducky frown.

"I have been told that the Crutiatus is excruciating. Lady Longbottom's son…Well I'm sure you know about that, being friends with dear little Neville, lovely boy that." Ducky mumbled moving back towards the tables where the two agents lay waiting for him.  
"Power may be used for good but it almost always corrupts and leads to pain and suffering for others. Perhaps not having any power is better than having the temptation present." Ducky mused turning at the noise of his assistant and Gibbs entering the room.  
"Ah, our tea has arrived, thank you Mr Palmer." Ducky said with a smile.  
"I have decided to start with the agents after all but Jethro I don't have much to tell you yet as we only arrived shortly before yourself. Both of the agents have been shot and Mr and Mrs Carter seem to-"Ducky took a breath and glanced at Harry.  
"-have died of other causes. You will have to wait until I have had a chance to give them a proper look." Ducky continued as he moved over to grab the tea from Mr Palmer's hands.  
"Here you go my boy, not the same quality as at home but we'll have to endure it I'm afraid." He joked handing Harry the second paper cup.

"Thank you Doctor Mallard." Harry said sincerely, making the man smile fondly at him.

"Call me Ducky, Mr Potter, all the others do." Ducky said as Gibbs motioned for Harry to follow him.

"Call me Harry then, Ducky." Harry offered in return, making Ducky smile even brighter.

"You must come for tea with mother and I at some point! She'd have my hide if I didn't invite you over." Ducky called after them as they made for the elevator, the doors slid shut before Harry had a chance to answer.  
Harry was led to a desk on the other side of McGee's partition wall and told that it was his for however long he'd be with them. Harry ignored the computer and sat in thought for a moment by the desk, the others all busy doing their thing. In the end Harry suggested to Gibbs that he'd go and find out more about the Purity Movement and catch up with them later. Gibbs promised to call him on his cell if they needed him before then.

Harry went back to the flat and pulled out the folder he'd been handed earlier in the day out of his moleskin pouch, he frowned at the first picture inside depicting two small children lying still on a wooden floor. They were dead, he discovered as he read the case they were logged under. Apparently the Purity Movement targeted young children and the authorities hadn't been able to find out how the children were found as they had yet to be added to the American Wizarding Registry. It also meant that the authorities were having a hard time protecting new families from being targeted. So far there had been 76 children killed, some of them muggle siblings to a witch or a wizard. Their parents were killed too, no doubt to stop them from having more children who may or may not turn out to be magical.  
It was difficult reading and Harry was having a hard time making a connection between the Carters murders and the children, unless the Carter's baby was the real target. Harry put the folder back together before making his way to the hospital were baby Carter was being treated.

A few hours later Harry sat with the sleeping infant in his arms having feed him a bottle, smiling as it reminded him of when Teddy was that small. He just felt sad to be holding yet another orphan in his arms.  
The nurses had allowed him in after he'd shown them his badge and he'd soon been introduced to every female working on the ward, as they'd made it their business to check in on him and the baby every five minutes. It was a good thing they had other patients to care for or he'd have to put up wards to keep them away.  
Harry had finished skimming through the folder shortly after having had lunch in the cafeteria, feeling even surer that the Purity Group had nothing to do with the killings this morning.  
He'd texted Hermione and asked her to see if anyone at the ministry of magic had heard of the Purity Movement or if there had been any known threats against Patricia that they knew about, just in case his gut feeling was wrong. She'd yet to get back to him with any findings but Harry had already moved on to the information on the Marlin Project.  
The Project was some sort of Military ship, which they were trying to build to work with both magic and muggle technology. Harry was rather impressed with what he could understand, if they got it to work it might have other uses in the wizarding world as well as in the muggle. Harry imagined TV's being watched at Hogwarts and shook his head that was too weird to even think about.

"Hey, how long have you been here Harry?" Harry looked up from the baby at the appearance of Gibbs in the doorway. His uncle gave him a penetrating look before coming further into the room.

"A while, I just wanted to make sure that James here was alright." Harry said looking down again. He stroked the baby's soft hair gently before smiling as he imagined Teddy's hair which always seemed to shift in colour when you touched it. He sniffed at the whiff of food and looked up again when his stomach growled, Gibbs placed a pizza carton on the table nearby making him even hungrier.

"There's enough for both of us." Gibbs said as he noticed Harry's hungry look. Harry nodded gratefully before standing carefully and placing James in the small crib next to the armchairs.  
"You find something on the terrorist group?" Gibbs asked after a while, both having had a few slices of pizza by this time.

"I'm not sure the Movement is actually connected to the Carter's deaths." Harry said leaning back in his chair.  
"The Department of Homeland Security hasn't been able to work out why or how the families are targeted but joint for all their cases is that the children are the first to be killed." He said watching as his uncle copied his leaned back position, his eyes on Harry.  
"James was taken out of the house and he's still alive, whilst the adults were killed. It's opposite to how the others were killed." Harry mused, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"So you have nothing on your end?" Gibbs asked making Harry shift uncomfortably.  
"Or do you?" He asked somewhat crossly, staring at Harry intently.

"Do you know what they worked with, the Carter's I mean?" Harry asked, rather than answer the question.

"Do you Harry?" Gibbs asked in return sounding suspicious. Harry shrugged in response and held his tongue as Gibbs stared at him.  
"I've been told that it's a highly classified project, I don't even have a high enough clearance to ask apparently." Gibbs said when Harry was quiet for too long.

"I'm thinking it has more to do with that, than them having been targeted by the Purity movement." Harry said, skating over having to mention the project.  
"What confuses me is why the crime scene looked the way it did." Harry added frowning before looking down at the sudden vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and recognised Hermione's number, Harry quickly excused himself from the room and went to answer. He wanted to know what she'd been able to find.  
He cast Muffliato so that none of the passing nurses heard something they shouldn't.

"Harry, what on earth is going on over there? Ron tells me that you're working with the muggle police in some sort of joint case." Hermione said as soon as he answered, sounded frazzled on the other end of the line.  
"And what on earth is the Purity Movement?" She asked before he had a chance to say anything.

"Did you find anything on Patricia Stimpson?" Harry asked, ignoring her first questions for the moment as he was more interested in her answers.

"She was two years above us at Hogwarts and left the country when the Ministry fell due to being muggleborn. There is no information about her after she left for America. She just shows up as having applied for a muggle green card and having had it approved. There are no known threats today that we could find." Hermione answered.

"She's been killed along with her muggle husband, they were tortured with the Crutiatus and the killing curse. They have a little baby who survived." Harry added, after she made a vague sound of remembrance, making her gasp.  
"Some of the Deatheaters apparently made it over here and started the Purity Movement, they kill muggleborns and their families. I haven't recognised any of the names on the list I was given but who knows if they're using fake ones." He explained as she listened.

"Harry, should we come over? Ron and I, I mean." Hermione asked worriedly.

"No, it's fine." Harry said firmly, it would just complicate things if the two of them arrived.  
"The agents I work with don't know about magic and the government wants to keep it that way. Their superior was informed and he's not too happy about any of it, he just wants us to finish." Harry said rolling his eyes as she muttered about the annoyance of bureaucracy.  
"I think that whoever killed them knew I was going to come and help. Or at least that I was in the country, although pretty much everyone knows that thanks to the Prophet." Harry said after a moment of both of them being quiet.

"What do you mean by that Harry? What happened?!" She asked worriedly before shushing Ron who Harry could hear in the background.

"The bodies were positioned like my parents and the baby was scarred on the forehead. Not a lightning bolt like mine, but a scar none the less." Harry said quickly seeing no point in dragging it out.  
"Patricia had a red wig on her head." He added softly making Hermione mutter a swearword in his ear.

"Harry maybe you should come home or at let someone else take over." She begged before sighing as if she could see the expression on his face.

"I'm fine Hermione and I'm staying to see this through." Harry muttered making her sigh once more.

"You take care of yourself Harry, don't do anything stupid." She whispered making him feel a shiver of guilt at worrying her. Gibbs stepped out of the room and Harry quickly ended the call after promising to call her again soon.

"My friend Hermione. I asked her to see if she could find anything about Patricia still being threatened by someone at home." Harry said, putting his phone back into his pocket.  
"They have nothing." He added at Gibbs raised brow.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home Harry." Gibbs said making Harry glance at the baby's open door with an indecisive look.  
"He's not going anywhere." Gibbs muttered grabbing his shoulder and dragging him down the corridor.

"Bye Harry." Several of the nurses called as they walked past the nurse's station.

"Made some conquests huh?" Gibbs asked as Harry waved at them, trying to ignore his uncle's smirk.

* * *

So what do you think?  
E


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi here is the next chapter, thank you for all the reviews.  
If anyone is interested in helping me Beta the story I'd appreciate it. I've been given a few comments on the formatting being odd, it looks fine to me so I'm not sure how to fix it… (Any help at all.)  
And spelling and grammar help is always wanted. (Not an English speaker or writer and there is only so much that the spell checker catches.)  
_

* * *

Red Target.

Harry decided to apparate back to the crime scene early the next morning after waking up, hoping to avoid anyone else so that he could make a good magical sweep around the house. Thankfully it stood unguarded and he simply ducked under the police tape and unlocked the door with a muttered Alohomora.  
There was still dried blood on the floor where the FBI agent had been killed and Harry carefully avoided stepping on it as he entered the empty house.  
He remembered to spell his fingers into not leaving a trace as he made it through the house casting detection spells as he walked.  
He found that the whole house had been under a silencing spell, no doubt to keep the neighbours away for as long as possible. There was also trace of a stunner having been used at the top of the stairs. The killing curse was used only once, whilst the Crutiatus was used more times than Harry wanted to know. He doubted that the Carters would have been sane even if they had survived.

He was surprised to find two male signatures, in addition to Patricia Carters whose signature had only left a few normal spell residues. He made sure to memorize the males as he typed their names into his phone ready to send to Agent Pike at Homeland. Only one of the signatures was responsible for the unforgivable curses which was odd if the two men had been working together. Perhaps one of them had been unable to cast the unforgivable curses.  
Neither of the names were familiar to Harry, he'd not noticed the names Dwight Corbin or Dolph Strange on the list he'd been given of the Purity Movements known members but they might be unknown members.  
He quickly sent of a text to the Homeland Agent with his findings before apparating to the hospital, wanting to check on little James before he went to the office. The baby was healing fine and the nurses informed him that social services were coming by later in the day to talk about what was going to be done about the baby. Harry left after making them promise to contact him if James needed anything.

He apparated near to the Navy Yard and was soon heading up to the office where the others were busy at work.

"Oh ho! Look who's finally gracing us with his presence!" Tony exclaimed as Harry walked out of the elevator. Gibbs looked up as well, glare present at Harry's perceived tardiness as the clock showed after eight am.

"I've been working since before six o'clock this morning Agent DiNozzo." Harry quipped making Tony look despondent at Harry's entirely too sincere face for it to have been a lie.

"What have you found?" Gibbs demanded to know, apparently able to read Harry's face well enough to see that he had in fact found something new.

"Agent Potter, MTAC now!" Director Vance called from upstairs saving Harry from having to work out an acceptable answer that also didn't cause him problems with the wizards.  
"Only, Agent Potter." He added when both Tony and Gibbs rose from their desks intent on following Harry. Tony eyed Harry with huge eyes looking beyond confused, whilst Gibbs sat down with a glare of frustration as he watched Harry hurry up the stairs.  
Harry wasn't all that sure he wanted to go back down again when he was finished in the video conference room.

"Good morning Mr Potter, thank you for forwarding the names to me." Agent Pike greeted him from a big screen.  
"You can give the NCIS agents the suspect name Dwight Corbin but if he's brought in you will have his sworn oath not to reveal anything magical to the muggles before he is interrogated." Pike ordered making Harry nod.  
"I expect Agent Potter to have access to the suspect, Director Vance, he must be stopped from revealing anything about the Wizarding world to your agents." He added looking at Mr Vance, who nodded his acceptance as well.

"I'm not sure my agents would believe anything he said about magic anyway but I understand your need for secrecy." The Director said dryly.

"The other signature is an unknown to us, he's been registered since about a year ago. We have no data of him in the muggle world either so we are assuming that he's using a fabricated alias as previous wands would have been listed with his name otherwise." Agent Pike informed Harry.  
"We have passed his name on to your side to see if he's a Brit. I'll let you know as soon as I get anymore Intel. He is not to be named unless I say so Mr Potter." He added making Harry nod again to show that he understood.  
"Have a good day then Gentlemen and keep me posted." He said to both of them before the screen went black.

"Dwight Corbin?" Vance asked as soon as the screen blackened, turning to face Harry expectantly.

"I don't know anything about him yet sir, I only found his magical signature in the house this morning so I passed the name on for further information. Bit like a fingerprint." Harry answered getting a short nod in response.

"Good luck down there Agent Potter." Vance said with a smirk as Harry made it out through the door. Harry sighed as the agents waiting outside quickly made their way back in and he was left to endure the silent stares from downstairs.

"Dwight Corbin." He said quickly as he made it over to his desk after descending the stairs under their watchful gazes. Hoping to get them busy enough to not interrogate him any further.

"On it boss!" McGee called a second later tapping furiously on his keyboard. Tony and Ziva both got up from their desks and moved closer, clearly wanting to be part of finding something new about the case.

Gibbs made it over to Harry who did his best to appear unconcerned by his approach.  
"We're having dinner at my house tonight Harry." Gibbs said gruffly making Harry nod quickly. Great, now he had all day to decide if he was going to fill Gibbs in on the magic situation or not. All day to imagine the worst kind of reactions from his uncle at his revelations and then the worry of having to Obliviate one of his few relatives because of it.

"Nice boss, I love steak, what time should we come over?" Tony asked with a bright smile before backing off at the stare he received from his boss.  
"Grouchy." He murmured quietly when Gibbs continued to stare at him, blue eyes chilly.

"You should not shoot a bear with rubber bullets Tony." Ziva whispered to Tony who blinked and turned to eye her in surprise at her words.

"It's, don't poke a bear with a stick Ziva." Tony murmured.  
"Although, your version works too." He added after a moment of after though.

"Yes, only a fool would think to poke a bear with a stick. If you use a gun you can keep your distance and not have your arm ripped off." Ziva said with a roll of her eyes.

"Does this bear business add anything to the case?" Gibbs asked glaring at the two of them intently. His desk phone started ringing and Tony sagged in relief at not being stared at anymore whilst Ziva simply moved back to her own desk.

"Harry you're coming with me. And Abby wants to talk to me." Gibbs ordered a moment later making Harry get up from his seat. McGee continued to tap at his keyboard and probably didn't even notice them leaving.

"Good luck spybie! Don't let Abby scare you too much, she doesn't bite hard. Usually." Tony called after them, laughing to himself as his two colleagues rolled their eyes at him.  
"Spy probie, Spybie, get it?" He chortled as he smiled at the other two.

"Get to work DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled before the elevator doors slid shut making Tony sit straighter in his chair.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Oh, hi there, I'm Abby." A very excited woman came rushing towards them as they entered her muggle lab. Harry who'd been ogling the different equipment in the room, turned his eyes on the girl who stood eyeing him just as curiously.

"Hi, Harry Potter." Harry said in return, feeling ever so short next to her as she towered over him.

"Ooh can we keep him, he's cute? It's like having a mini-Ducky with that accent, ooh we should call Ducky here and have them both talk at the same time." Abby said, smiling at Gibbs who rolled his eyes at her.

"What have you got Abby?" Gibbs asked patiently giving her a stern look when she fidgeted.

"Lots and lots of goodies! What do you want first and where is my Caf-Pow?" Abby asked placing her hands on her hips, eyeing Gibbs in surprise, having apparently been expecting him to bring her something.

"Haven't earnt it yet." Gibbs told her raising his brows at her pout.

"But I have!" She protested skipping over to a desk with several computer screens, her black pigtails dancing wildly. Harry wondered how she managed to move so quickly in her high heel shoes without braking her legs.  
"Both of the FBI Agents were shoot with hollow points from a 45 auto and guess what Gibbs! Guess!" She demanded staring at Gibbs intently. Gibbs sent her a silent stare which she took very well.  
"Oh I can't wait! The gun was used to kill a marine in Hawaii two years ago, the case is unsolved but I downloaded the file anyway and sent it up to McGee." She said excitedly before Gibbs had a chance to guess.  
"And! I have fingerprints! Lots of them!" She exclaimed spinning in a circle, causing her very short skirt to lift slightly. Harry forced himself to keep his eyes pointed at the screens and wondered why they didn't have a dress code.  
"I have a match for one set of them, meet Private Dwight Corbin, he's currently working for Deep Horizon a company here in Washington!" She said pointing at the computer screen with a flourish, smiling brightly at them.  
"You knew!?" She accused them a second later her finger pointing at them, glaring at their unsurprised faces. Harry felt like taking a step back at the tone but held his stance as Gibbs seemed unthreatened.  
"How did you know? McGee!" She hissed angrily stalking over to grab hold of a grey stuffed animal which she squeezed hard. Harry blinked at the loud farting noise but having known the twins he was rather used to strange noises. He did wonder if he should buy one for Ron though, who'd love it, but the thought of Hermione living with it and then blaming him for losing her mind made him reconsider.

"It was me actually, well I found the name but nothing else." Harry offered, feeling bad if she was going to accuse McGee of something he was innocent of.

"Oh, you don't need to protect McGee, Harry. But that's like really sweet of you." Abby hurried to say before giving him a squishy hug. Harry opened his mouth to protest that it had been him but then shrugged it off.  
"Did you also know that Private Corbin was a suspect in the shooting case?" She asked, looking happy when neither of them nodded.  
"Can we keep him Gibbs, can we? And more importantly can I have my Caf-Pow now?" Abby asked turning to face Gibbs who disappeared from the room without a word at her question.

"So, do you have a girlfriend and how long are you staying in the US for?" Abby asked turning back to Harry with a flirty smile as soon as Gibbs was out of sight.

"Er, no not anymore and I don't know." Harry stuttered as he wondered if she really was coming on to him.

"How old are you and do you like dogs?" She asked next.

"Nineteen but turning twenty on the 31st of July and yes." Harry answered, feeling as if he was being interrogated what with her quick questions. She was better than Tony, whose questions he'd been able to ignore. But then again, Abby's questions were a little more innocent and answerable.

"Do you have any and what is your purposes here at NCIS?" She asked sticking a thin cotton swab into his mouth as soon as he opened it, catching him by surprise.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked after he'd stopped gagging. Gibbs reappeared with a huge plastic cup holding some sort of drink for Abby, saving her from having to answer as she furtively hid the swab from his sight. She happily accepted the cup from him, sucking hard on the straw, all the while giving Harry an innocent look. Gibbs looked between them but decided not to ask why Harry was eyeing Abby with confused eyes.

"Keep up the good work Abbs." Gibbs told her before giving her cheek a quick peck. And motioning for Harry to follow him.

"Come back down again soon Harry. We should talk some more." Abby called as they left and Harry entered the elevator feeling as confused as after being in Luna's company for too long.

"She talks really fast." Harry commented as they rode upstairs, a thoughtful look on his face.

"That she does." Gibbs mumbled with a smile.  
"What have you got for me?" Gibbs called ahead as they stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the bullpen. All three of his agents jumped out of their seats and started talking at once before glaring at each other.  
"McGee." Gibbs decided for them, causing Tony to sulk and Ziva to sigh at having to wait their turn.

"Private Dwight Corbin enlisted two years ago at the age of 22, there isn't much info on him before he joined the navy Boss and most of his file is secured from view. He had $5000 inserted into his bank account yesterday from an undisclosed account. The bank is refusing to give me the account holders name though, not without a warrant which I have put out." McGee said quickly, putting the information up on the big screen so that they all could see it, with a handheld clicker thing.

"I found a connection between Corbin and our victim's boss. They all worked for a company called Deep Horizon, it's a military company working on super-secret stuff in Norfolk Virginia. Corbin is on leave until next Friday but his CO hasn't been able to reach him and he's not answering his cell." Tony butted in, having ripped the clicker from McGee's hand after a brief struggle.

"I, have found a video from the night of the murders from a neighbour's security system." Ziva said smugly, snatching the clicker from Tony and giving her two colleagues a smirk. She started the audio-less video and they spotted two people appearing on the screen.

"Whoa, what's with the getup?" Tony whistled as he studied one of the men who was wearing a robe. Harry guessed that this was Dolph Strange as Corbin was used to living in the muggle world and no doubt knew how to dress like one.

The men were seen opening the door and then shooting the first FBI agent as he appeared in the doorway. The door then closed and Ziva fast forwarded the movie and one of the men reappeared at the edge of the screen carrying a plastic bag. They followed him with their eyes, knowing what he was carrying, until he was blocked from view by a big bush. The men didn't reappear again on screen again Ziva informed them.

"Get it down to Abby and have her work her magic on it." Gibbs ordered making Harry blink before realizing he didn't mean that she did real magic.  
"I want to know who the second man is!" Gibbs barked glancing at Harry who looked away, trying not to look guilty.

"I've got more boss." McGee said as everyone moved away.  
"I've tracked Corbin's phone, he's…He's right here at NCIS." McGee said in surprise looking up at Gibbs, having tapped his keyboard again.

"Good work Agent McGee." Agent Pike said walking towards them, a handcuffed Dwight Corbin beside him looking petulant.  
"Mr Potter, if I might have a word with you as Agent Gibbs interrogates the suspect." He said giving Harry a pointed look.  
"You'll have him back soon, he's just walking me to my car." Pike promised as Gibbs eyed them suspiciously.

"Harry come down to interrogation when you are finished." Gibbs ordered as he followed Tony who was leading Corbin away.

"Someone you recognize?" Pike asked as soon as the elevator doors shut, handing Harry a drawn picture of a man's face.

"He's here?!" Harry exclaimed staring at the picture intently.  
"We thought he was dead." He mumbled.

"Yes, so your Minister said when I showed him the picture. Corbin was kind enough to give us a description of his accomplice who looks like that." Pike said pointing at the picture in Harry's hand.

"Dolph Strange is Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry muttered looking at the picture again. The last he'd heard Tonks had cursed him when they were being chased after the Dursley's wards failed on Harry's seventeenth birthday.  
"Damn." He whispered pulling a hand through his hair.

"My agents have been informed and Lestrange's signature has been added to the watch list. We want him off of our streets and in custody as soon as possible." Pike said pointedly as he unlocked his car in the parking lot.  
Harry took his time before going back inside again, needing some time to sort through his thoughts about Bellatrix husband still being on the loose. Gibbs was waiting for him when he returned and told him that DiNozzo and the others were doing the interrogation.  
He led Harry down to Ducky, who was busy working out how the victims had died, instead.

"Ah, here they are. Mr Palmer if you would take the particulates to Abby for me." Ducky mumbled sending Palmer on his way.  
"Now with whom shall I start?" He mused as he walked round the table, on which Mr Carter lay cut open, to another where he had several folders laying.

"How about this one." Gibbs suggested pointing at Mr Carter's body, making Ducky come back.

"Admiral James Carter was tortured to death Jethro, tortured until the vessels in his brain burst from the internal pressure caused by his blood-pressure skyrocketing. He died from massive bleeding in the brain." Ducky said looking down at the table, where the man's brain was held in a metal bowl. Harry thought it looked rather gruesome but wasn't about to make himself look weak in front of Gibbs.

"Do you know how he was tortured?" Gibbs asked, causing Ducky to glance at Harry.

"There are two curious burn marks, looking as if they could have been caused by something electrical. Perhaps a Taser of some sort." Ducky answered, indicating the man's neck where Harry had left the marks.  
"Mrs Carter was tortured much in the same way and also has the same marks on her body." He added making Gibbs nod.

"Did she die from internal bleeding as well?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Mrs Carter died from a massive heart attack although she had suffered bleeds on the brain as well and may never have woken again had she survived." Ducky said sadly.  
"That poor little boy, to be orphaned so soon in life." He added shaking his head, before stiffening and giving Harry an apologetic look.  
"So sorry my boy." He mumbled. Harry waved it away, knowing that the older man hadn't meant anything by it.

"Anything else we should know about Duck?" Gibbs asked glancing at Harry.

"Not from me, but I gather Abby has something. She sounded a bit odd last I spoke to her." Ducky offered making Gibbs nod and head for the door. Ducky motioned for Harry to stay a moment.

"Thank you for placing the burns my boy. It would have been hard to explain the lack of external evidence what with the extensive internal ones without them." Ducky whispered to Harry before letting him run after Gibbs who held the elevator doors open for him.

"Abbs! Ducky says you have something for me." Gibbs said as they walked in to her lab minutes later. Mr Palmer jumped at their sudden appearance and made a stuttered exit, eyeing Gibbs as if he was Snape on a bad day.

"It's bad Gibbs, it's really bad!" A pale looking Abby said before moving forwards and hugging Gibbs hard. She came out of the embrace looking slightly better before turning to the computer in front of her, avoiding Harry's presence.  
"I hate the person who killed them Gibbs. I hate him." She added angrily.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked eyeing her with a worried look.

"Admiral Carter had a digital Voice recorder Gibbs, it taped the whole murder." She said turning to stare at Gibbs with big eyes. Harry wondered if he would have to Obliviate them as she started the recording.

Harry listened to the sound of the FBI agent being shot as the front door opened, the terror of Mr Carter calling out to warn his wife only to be silenced by what Harry guessed was a stunner. He soon came to the realisation that the second agent had been in league with the killers but had been killed now that his usefulness had expired, from what the men said before shooting him too.  
He even stood and listened as Mr and Mrs Carter were subjected to the Crutiatus, their screams of pain ringing in his ears. The killers were after a chip, a chip which whereabouts Mr Carter refused to give up.  
It was when Patricia Carter started begging for Lestrange to let her baby live that Harry stepped out into the hallway, still in earshot but distanced from the others. It sounded too much like what he heard whenever the Dementors came near for him to be able to handle it without giving something away.  
Dwight Corbin could be heard telling Lestrange to stop, that he hadn't signed up for torture, they were only supposed to get the chip and go.  
Lestrange laughed as he tortured Mrs Carter and made her beg for her baby's life. He taunted her and talked about the saviour Harry Potter being in the country but how Harry was going to be too late to help her or her baby. He then ordered Corbin to take the baby out and leave its dead corpse somewhere visible for Harry to find.

"Harry are you alright, do you need a moment?" Gibbs asked as he stepped out of Abby's lab after the recording was turned off. Abby was hovering behind Gibbs shoulder eyeing Harry worriedly.

Harry's jaw was so stiff from him gritting his teeth together that it took him a moment to open his mouth and speak.  
"Was that the whole recording?" He asked, feeling relieved when the pale Abby nodded several times.  
"Then yes, I need a moment." Harry answered before making it towards the stairs intent on making it out of the building.

He apparated to the hospital where baby James was being treated, hoping that a bit of cuddling time might make him feel better. He missed Teddy something fierce all of a sudden.

"Agent Potter thank God you're here!" One of the nurses, he'd seen before, greeted him as soon as he stepped into the ward. Harry noticed that there were several guards present in the hallway and that patients were being moved. Several Homeland and FBI agents were talking to witnesses and a body lay covered by a hospital blanket near James's room.  
"We thought it was child services but-"The nurses babbling was interrupted by one of the hospital guards coming over.

"Mr Potter?" The man asked looking relieved when Harry nodded.  
"Thank you nurse I'll fill him in on the situation." He added before leading Harry away towards the baby's room.  
"It was two wizards, I don't know what they wanted with the baby sir." He whispered making Harry worried about what he was going to find.

"Is James alright?" Harry asked hurrying his steps until he reached James room.

"The baby is alright sir but I had to call the Homeland team to Obliviate the staff, patients and visitors. One of the perps killed a doctor." The guard said quietly making sure they weren't overheard by the muggles. Harry spotted another homeland agent standing in James's room.  
"This is Agent West, agent West this is Mr Potter." The guard introduced before excusing himself. Baby James was lying in his cot being checked over by a healer rather than a doctor.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked stepping closer, choosing to ignore the Agent in favour of getting a better look at the baby. He'd never really thought about babies before Teddy was born and now he saw them everywhere and worried about them all. He felt he had to protect this little one as if he was Teddy himself.

"The killers never reached this room. I'm just taking care of the baby's previous injuries so he'll be free to be discharged." The healer said reassuringly as he stood above the baby. Harry stepped closer to observe as the healer did his job.  
The Agent spoke on the phone with other agents and they pretty much spent the time ignoring each other. Harry scooped the baby out of the cot as soon as the Healer left, after saying he was done, intent on checking him over himself.

"It was Rodolphus Lestrange again and he had an accomplice with him, a woman this time." The agent said as way of explaining all the drama unfolding, making Harry bite his lip hard remembering the sounds of torture he'd just listened too.  
"We have people tracking him as we speak. You've been given temporary custody until the baby's muggle aunt has been located if you feel you're up to it." Agent West informed him. Harry wanted to accept at once but he was also conscious of the fact that he'd be unable to work on the case with the baby present.

"Agent West, I just got word that we have one of the suspects surrounded sir. There are muggles present, what is your order sir?" Another agent asked appearing in the doorway.

"If it's Lestrange you take him down, alive or dead is the order, just don't let him escape." Agent West ordered in a clipped tone, making the agent forward the order on a handheld radio.  
"Are you taking him?" West asked turning back to Harry, motioning at the baby in his arms. Harry nodded and the agent passed over a piece of paper before leaving without another word. Harry glanced at the paper which made James a charge under his care for the time being, with a feeling of having made a rushed decision and not thinking everything through. Hermione was going to tell him off for this, she was constantly telling him to think before he jumped.

Harry's phone started ringing at the mere thought of her but the monitor showed Gibbs number. Harry suddenly realized that it really might have been a good idea to have thought before he jumped this time.  
"We're headed to the George Washington Hospital, there's been a shooting at baby Carters hospital ward." Gibbs said as soon as Harry answered.

"Mr Potter we prepared you a bag so that you have the necessities for little James. Diapers, bottles, formula, a few changes and-" One of the nurses said loudly, stepping into the room carrying a bag, before holding a hand over her mouth at the sight of Harry on the phone.  
"Sorry sir." She whispered handing over the bag before backing out of the room.

"Harry?" Gibbs asked in a dangerously low tone of voice having no doubt heard the nurse. Harry heard DiNozzo in the background asking Gibbs where Harry was.

"I got called here too." Harry said gingerly, getting nothing but heavy silence in response.

"Is the ward secure and are there any injuries?" Gibbs asked after a moment.

"It's secure, one dead. James is fine and with me. Homeland and FBI were here when I arrived and they went after the suspects." Harry said quickly, blinking when the call was ended abruptly without as much as a goodbye. He barely had time to lower the phone before it started ringing again.

"Potter." Harry answered not recognising the number.

"Mr Lestrange has managed to evaded capture again." Agent Pike said on the other line in a stiff tone not bothering to introduce himself.  
"He took out several muggles and three of my agents at Foggy Bottom station, we're calling it a small explosion and Lestrange is now mentionable to NCIS. We are also notifying the public about him being armed and dangerous." Pike added after taking a breath.  
"You are to keep the baby somewhere safe and be on your guard Mr Potter, there is obviously something more they want with it. See if you can figure out if it's just wanting to get the job finished or if there is another reason for them to continue after the baby. Lestrange has been made a red target, so kill at sight." Pike said before he ended the call without Harry having had a chance to say anything in response. Harry looked down at the baby in his arms and hefted the baby bag up on his shoulder, he had looked after Teddy enough times to feel confident that he could manage. Having Lestrange after them was the worrying thing. And telling his uncle of course.

Harry spotted Tony and Gibbs, entering the ward first, from his seat by the nurse's station which was pretty much abandoned. McGee and Ziva came shortly after giving him pitying looks which filled him with no amount of confidence.  
"You've done it now spybie." Tony told him as Gibbs stalked past Harry without a glance, heading towards one of the FBI agents Harry had yet to meet.  
"Rule 15 has been ignored too many times by you. Gibbs is not a happy camper." He added making Harry eye him in confusion.  
"Always work as a team, you're holding back on us Spybie." Tony accused in a very smug tone of voice before jumping high as Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head having stalked back to them again.

"Rule 44 Tony and rule 18, he did what he had to do and still has a chance at redemption. You're ignoring rule 15 now yourself and you should know better." Gibbs said pointing at Ziva and McGee who were both busy taking pictures and talking to the other agents.

"Sorry boss, getting into the team spirit now." Tony mumbled making himself scarce.

"What's rule 44 and 18?" Harry asked hoping to make some of Gibbs glare soften.

"Pretty much keep women and children safe and it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission." Gibbs said giving Harry a pointed look as if waiting for that apology.

"Sorry?" Harry offered hesitantly before looking away as he shifted James into a more comfortable position against his shoulder.

"Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness!" Gibbs ordered making Harry look up in surprise.

"But you just said…never mind, I guess I'm not really sorry anyway." Harry muttered making Gibbs nod in approval, his uncle was a rather confusing man Harry thought.  
"Oh, I'm now allowed to tell you that one of the terrorist from back home is in the country. Rodolphus Lestrange, he just caused an explosion at Soggy Bottom station killing several people and three homeland agents." Harry offered as a gruesome peace offering.  
"He's also the one who tortured the Carters." He added softly. Gibbs stared at him for a moment in silence before shaking his head.

"Foggy Bottom, Harry, Foggy." He corrected as he pondered Harry's other words further.

"I'm also in charge of keeping James safe, so I'll have to disappear until they catch Lestrange and figure out what they want with the baby." Harry said making Gibbs narrow his eyes. Harry hoped that Gibbs wouldn't ask too much about why Harry was being awarded protective custody rather than someone older.

"You'll stay with me, I have a guest room." Gibbs said in a tone that left no room for negotiation. The rest of the team were coming back towards them, Tony looking disappointed by the fact that Harry had yet to get a dressing down by the boss.  
"What can you tell me about this Lestrange person?" Gibbs asked when the others were near enough to hear whatever Harry had to say.

"I doubt you'll find him in any of your databases. He's a sadistic mass murderer, he escaped from a high security prison a few years back with his wife and brother. The other two were killed a year ago by our side. We thought that Lestrange was killed as well but clearly he made it over here instead." Harry said glancing up at an FBI agent who'd edged closer as Harry spoke.

"You Potter, the Brit?" The man asked glancing at Gibbs who nodded.  
"Agent Fornell, FBI. I hear you have a personal connection to this terrorist, it would have been nice to have received a warning. Perhaps my agents would still be alive and I'd have been able to avoid having to tell their families that they were killed." The man stated making Harry frown at the tone. Especially as it seemed like one of the FBI agents had been in on the crime.

"He tortured one of my school mates parents insa…He's part of a terrorist network that I'm familiar with yes. But I have no personal connection to him and I didn't know he still lived." Harry said coldly, stopping himself from going into the torture of Neville's parents.

"He made a point of mentioning you by name, I'd say it's personal." Fornell said ignoring Harry's tone and Gibbs warning look.

"I killed his beloved leader last year, I guess that might have upset him and made it personal." Harry snapped feeling his temper flare before standing up, careful not to wake the baby.  
"I'm done here Leroy." Harry said pointedly turning away from the FBI agent. Tony eyed him strangely and mouthed the name Leroy as if Harry had said something foul, a look of absolute confusion on his face.

"Tobias you watch your tone, if Harry says he didn't know about Lestrange-he didn't know." Gibbs warned making the FBI agent stare at him instead. His own agents turned and eyed him in surprise as well at his tone.  
"You know where I live Harry, here are my keys. Take a cab and stay inside, make sure to lock the door. Call me if you need me." Gibbs ordered, pulling out a set of keys and handing Harry one of them. Harry nodded in thanks before making his way to the elevators baby and all.

"Um, Boss? Why is he going to your house and why did he take the baby with him?" Harry heard McGee ask before the doors closed, leaving him alone with James and his thoughts.

* * *

What do you think?  
And again, if anyone can help with betaing then please send me a message.  
Thank you.  
E


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi. Well long time no see… Since the last time I posted I started Uni, which is a lot harder than I thought. But here is finally another chapter, it's been lying about for a while now… I'm not too happy with it but oh well. Hope it does the trick. I won't promise to update soonish because I probably won't. I'll try though. /E_

* * *

 **Deep trouble.**

Harry had barely entered Gibbs house before his uncle's telephone started ringing. He ignored it as he doubted it was for him, anyone who wanted him would use his cell phone instead.

"Leroy, it's your dad." Harry jumped at the sound of Jackson's voice suddenly filling the room, jostling the baby slightly.  
"Pick up if you're there. I hope we're not going to do this again." The man said before sighing heavily. Harry looked around for the telephone but couldn't see it anywhere.  
"Call me when you hear this." Jackson said before a clicking noise signaled the end of the call.

Harry looked down at the now awake baby in his arms and decided it was probably for the best that he'd missed the call. He would give his grandfather a call later when the baby was asleep again, Jackson had sounded a bit down and Harry hoped that the man was alright.  
"Are you hungry James?" Harry mumbled at the baby, placing James's bag on the sofa before digging the formula out of it along with a bottle.  
A short hour later the baby was asleep again and Harry had called Jackson, who'd sounded genuinely happy that he'd called. He was now on the phone with Hermione who'd called to demand further information from him after he'd sent her a text telling her about Lestrange being in the country. They'd moved on from the subject of Deatheaters though and Hermione was pleased to hear that Harry had been sent to safety. She was just informing him about Ginny, who had started her Quidditch training, saying things about wanting to get back together again. Apparently Ginny was missing Harry, making Harry wonder about the way girls functioned. He was beyond confused by her behavior, one moment she didn't want him and the next she did. It's not like he had spent any more time with her by leaving the country.

"…I'm not so sure. She's the one that ended it." Harry muttered in response to Hermione as he opened the door to let Gibbs in, after the man had given a sharp knock on the door.  
"Look Hermione, I'm not saying no alright. I'm just saying that I don't want to talk about Ginny right now, I have other more pressing matters on my mind alright." Harry said before she had a chance to say anything more.  
"Look my Uncle just got back from work, I'll talk to you later." Harry said quickly ending the call, glad that was over. He eyed the plastic bag Gibbs was carrying with interest as a nice aroma was spreading from it.  
"You don't have any food at all in the fridge, just drinks." Harry mumbled as he gratefully accepted the offered food he was being handed. Gibbs got a beer and a coke out of the fridge and sat down opposite of Harry.

"You know how to cook?" Gibbs asked using his chopsticks expertly as he fished up a mouthful of rice. He eyed Harry in interest when Harry nodded.  
"We'll get some stuff in then." He muttered before looking around curiously for a moment before turning back to Harry.  
"Where is baby Carter?" He asked when he failed to spot him anywhere obvious.

"Asleep on the sofa." Harry answered pointing at the sofa where he'd placed the infant. The baby was surrounded by pillows in case he knew how to roll over, Teddy had been quick to turn Harry remembered. Harry had also enlarged his own clothes bag which stood by the sofa, he figured he had to have it out or there would be questions about where he kept his stuff.  
"Your dad called, left a message on your answering machine. I talked to him a while ago, he was fine just wanted a chat I think." Harry said, glancing up at the small grunt he got in response.  
"Are you two going to be alright?" Harry dared to ask, having thought about their stiff behavior towards each other and silently wondering if it was all because of him. Gibbs sighed and nodded but didn't elaborate any further. Harry tried to imagine how he would feel if he suddenly found out that he'd had a secret sibling for most of his life who then ended up having been killed, but failed. He just hoped that the two men would work things out.

"Who is Ginny?" Gibbs asked, clearly he'd heard the end of Harry's phone conversation with Hermione, making Harry sigh as he slumped in his seat. He so didn't want to get into that subject again having just barely escaped Hermione's need for him to explore his feelings.

"My girlfriend. Well ex-girlfriend, she dumped me before I came here." Harry muttered darkly in remembrance.  
"She broke up because I work too much and now that I've left the country she wants to get back together. How does that make any sense at all?" Harry asked, stabbing the sticky rice with a chop stick, feeling frustrated as he still didn't get how she could blame him for the relationship failing. What was he supposed to have done? Ignored all the expectations that people had on him to sort things out, stay at home and do what?  
"She wanted me to do something I guess but I'm not sure what. I couldn't just say no to the work." Harry muttered.  
"I was pretty much born into the job, not much choice for me. Everyone knows that I'm going to work at the ministry, that I'll become an-"Harry took a deep breath, suddenly aware of the fact that he'd raised his voice. He looked across the table at Gibbs who sat leaned back in his chair eyeing Harry closely. Harry felt a blush climb and sighed heavily, he was just rather tired with everything. It annoyed him that Hermione had felt the need to tell him about Ginny when he'd not thought about her for the whole time he'd been away. Now he was wondering if they all expected him to talk to Ginny, make things better again. As if he was the one who'd started it all.

"Women." Gibbs muttered into the silence, taking a swig from his beer. Harry eyed the beer bottle with a pondering look on his face before shrugging and taking a swig at the coke Gibbs had placed before him.

"I was going to ask her to marry me, bought her a ring and all. Her mum thought that we were too young to live together so I guess I decided to wait awhile before asking her." He muttered with a frown, thinking back to when he'd bought a ring after Ron and Hermione's wedding. Gibbs choked on his beer at Harry's muttered words and coughed a couple of times before giving Harry an incredulous stare.

"You don't want to get married, believe me." Gibbs muttered hoarsely, still dealing with the beer having gone down wrong, making Harry shrug.  
"I've been divorced three times Harry, I know what I'm talking about." He added making Harry blink in surprise.  
"Don't be too quick to marry, you'll know when it's the right moment, no hesitation." Gibbs said reassuringly before shaking his head.  
"But Jesus Harry, you're too young to get married at nineteen. Live life a little first." He said rubbing his hand over his face. Harry rolled his eyes, everyone seemed to think that he needed to live a little.

"I am alive, living life. Maybe I want a family to share it with." Harry mumbled, revealing something that he himself had only started to realize. He wanted a family, kids and a wife. He'd been alone most of his life and now that Voldemort was dead and Harry had survived, he felt that want rather strongly. That need for something else, somebody else.  
"How old were you the first time you got married?" Harry asked out of curiosity and want to change the subject away from himself, surprised to hear that his uncle had been married multiple times.

"Old enough." Gibbs answered giving Harry a pointed look making Harry roll his eyes.  
"Red head?" Gibbs asked knowingly after a moment of silence as they both ate. Harry eyed him in confusion for a moment before realizing what Gibbs was asking .He smiled crookedly and stood, making his way to his bag where his album lay, he gave the sleeping baby a glance before making his way back. He'd brought the album out of his moleskin pouch earlier so that he could show his uncle pictures if the moment arouse. He'd frozen the pictures just in case and was happy to have been prepared. He'd also picked out the photos with obvious wizarding items, along with the pictures of him flying. He got back to the table and flicked through the now lighter album until he found one of Ginny and himself, taken a few months ago at Ron and Hermione's wedding. Gibbs gave Ginny a long look, a small smile playing at the edge of his mouth.  
"Something special about red heads." Gibbs muttered making Harry shrug. He'd liked the look of Cho just fine and he didn't mind blonds either, he didn't think he had a type to be honest.  
Gibbs started flicking through the album slowly, again looking between Harry and the picture of his father. He paid extra attention to the pictures of Lily and Harry found himself giving away another photo, this one for his uncle. He remembered a time when he too hadn't known what his parents looked like and Gibbs hadn't even known about having a sister.

They called it a night shortly after finishing the food and Gibbs showed Harry the guest room where Harry made himself and James comfortable. Harry thought for a moment that Gibbs might offer to take the baby but the man shrugged when Harry started changing the baby into a clean nappy. Besides, his uncle had work to do the next day, Harry was just going to be staying inside all day keeping out of trouble.  
"Night Harry." Gibbs mumbled before making it back downstairs.

Harry found Gibbs asleep on the sofa the next morning when he came down with a freshly changed James. Harry had brought a bottle upstairs for the night but James was ready for another one. He snuck into the kitchen with the baby and tried to be quiet as he prepared a bottle. The baby was making sucking noises as he hungrily sucked on Harry's shirtless shoulder, trying to find his food anywhere he could find it.  
"Morning." Gibbs greeted coming up behind Harry quietly. Harry murmured a good morning back, knowing that Gibbs wasn't big on conversation before he'd had his first cup of coffee. He finished the bottle and quickly fed the nipple into James mouth, smiling at the almost desperate gulping sounds being made. Gibbs started pulling out the coffee and a cup from his cupboard, placing everything on the counter ready to use.

"Good Morning and what a beautiful day it is!" A chirpy voice called suddenly as the front door was opened, making Harry wonder if they'd forgotten to lock it the night before.  
"I brought breakfast and coffee, can't let the spybie starve after all." Agent DiNozzo came sauntering into the kitchen with a bright smile, carrying a paper bag. He did a double take at Harry standing shirtless holding the baby as if it was an everyday occurrence in Harry's world. Gibbs grunted and made for the coffee his Agent held out without a word.  
"Wouldn't leave you here all defenseless Potter. Gibbs without coffee is scary." He joked, avoiding Gibbs glare as he gave an exaggerated shiver, still eyeing Harry somewhat bemused.  
"Do you have younger siblings?" He asked as he upended the paper bag on the table, letting the contents spill out. Harry shook his head as he stepped closer, eyeing a chocolate covered doughnut disinterestedly.  
"Kids?" Tony tried, grunting at the light slap to the back of his head at his words, he gave Harry a wide eyed look before glancing his boss.

"Godson." Harry murmured finally, eyeing his uncle in confusion wondering what the head slap was about.

"Too young for kids Harry." Gibbs chided, eyeing him with a warning in his eyes, before draining his cup. Harry grinned and rolled his eyes.  
"Don't give him any ideas DiNozzo." Gibbs muttered to his Agent before making his way upstairs to get dressed. Tony eyed Harry in confusion.

"You want kids?" The Agent asked in surprise sounding as if the idea was something he'd never entertained himself.

"DiNozzo, quit giving the boy ideas!" Gibbs called from upstairs making Tony hold his hands up in surrender, even though Gibbs couldn't see him. Harry smirked before removing the bottle from James mouth and burping him.

Tony grabbed one of the doughnuts, took a bite and slowly chewed as he stared at Harry. They sat in silence for a moment as Harry cared for James.  
"So…McSmarty pants is going nuts about not finding any info on you online." Tony said quietly, glancing towards the stairs.  
"You show up at the age of two in London after your parent's deaths and disappear at eleven and now you just show up at nineteen like magic. What's going on? Who are you? And how did you disappear so expertly all those years?" He asked staring at Harry intently.  
"Abby's English friend nearly had a heart attack when she asked him to research you, he told her to forget all about you and to not ask him any more questions. Abby said he was really spooked." He added watching as Harry started feeding the baby again.  
"You really are a secret spy aren't you? Are you a Spy kids or Agent Cody Banks type?" Tony asked eyeing him intently, Harry rolled his eyes at the question. He had no idea what the man was talking about.

"He's not a spy DiNozzo." Gibbs muttered as he re-entered the kitchen showered and dressed.  
"I need to go into the office. Call me if you need me Harry, stay inside and keep out of trouble." He said before turning to eye Harry who snorted at the last order.

"You jinxed it now." Harry muttered when Gibbs continued to stare at him.  
"I always get into trouble, it's in my DNA. My dad was a trouble maker. My Godfather was a trouble maker. And trouble always seems to find me no matter how hard I try to avoid it." He added with a shrug.

"Who is your dad anyway, we only managed to find your mom." DiNozzo asked before grimacing as a hard hand connected with the back of his head again.  
"Shutting up Boss, no more questioning the spy kid on his mysterious non-existent past." He murmured quickly making his way to the front door, rubbing the back of his head.

"Call me if you need me." Gibbs said again waiting for Harry to nod before he followed his agent out of the house. Harry looked down at the sleeping baby and sighed, looks like he might be in for a boring day inside.

*

Harry glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time that day and sighed as it still hadn't moved as fast as he'd expected. James had been fed, changed and fed again and Harry was bored of sitting inside doing nothing. He'd spent time in the garden but there wasn't very much to do there, he'd fought his inner curiosity and managed to keep himself from snooping about the house. No knowing what Gibbs might have hidden and if there were any security features placed to protect them.  
His phone suddenly rang and Harry all but dove on it, hoping to be distracted.

"Mr Potter, this is Agent Pike. Deep Horizon is sending someone over to talk to the agents at NCIS and I'd like for you to be there. The project is top secret and the less people involved the better." Agent Pike said, bringing a smile to Harry's face. He hated sitting locked up inside the house, it had reminded him too much of the summers at the Dursley's.  
"Try to not reveal any pertinent information to the muggles, I believe they want information on anyone with a connection to the victims but the project is top secret for a reason." Pike continued after Harry had made an agreeing noise to going.

"Yes sir." Harry answered before putting the phone away and getting himself ready to leave. Finally a bit of action to break up the monotony of the day. A car drove up a moment later sent by homeland and Harry got himself and James securely strapped in for the ride to NCIS, glad to find a small child seat as he'd felt bad about James travelling without one the day before.

"Harry? Everything alright?" Gibbs asked, checking his phone for missed calls, as Harry stepped into the bullpen a while later. James was still strapped to the car seat which Harry was using as a baby carrier.

"We're good, Homeland asked me to come over. There is someone from Deep Horizon on the way here and Homeland wanted me to sit in on the interview." Harry said making Gibbs glance up towards MTAC and the Director who stood outside looking down on them.

"I think we can handle a little talk on our own without Homeland interfering or you needing to come over." Tony said, moving closer before backing away again when he realized he was too close to the baby for comfort.

"You are nervous by the baby, yes Tony?" Ziva asked having come closer as well, she on the other hand was stroking the baby's soft cheek with a soft look on her face.

"Me, pfft…Please." Tony said, smoothing the wrinkles from the front of his suit jacket.  
"They just make messes and cry too much, that's all. And this is a very expensive suit you know, I don't want it to become dirty." He said staring at the baby with a strange look on his face perhaps worried that the little one would wake and prove him right.

"I think he is as cute as a butterfly." Ziva said, giving the baby a smile before moving towards her desk again. Harry placed the still sleeping baby by Gibbs desk, hiding him slightly from view.

"As a button Ziva, he's as cute as a button." Tony said in an exasperated tone of voice. Ziva frowned in confusion at him but was stopped from making further comment by the elevator door pinging to announce their Deep Horizon guest's arrival. Two men stepped out, one looking like the leader and the other reminding Harry of a younger Percy, all nervous energy and adoring looks at his boss.

"I am Mr Wesley, I'm here on behalf of Deep Horizon, and this is my aid Pete Calhoun." The leader introduced eyeing them all before coming to the conclusion that Gibbs was in charge and held his hand out to be shaken.  
"How can Deep Horizon help you in your inquiry? Dreadful news of course, the Carters were well liked by the people they worked with." Mr Wesley said making Gibbs motion for the man to follow him. Harry left the baby with Vance, who'd descended the stairs, and now reached out for the carrier as Harry drew near.

"Did you know them personally?" Gibbs asked as he led the man to a conference room, causing Mr Wesley to shake his head.

"Met a couple of times but they were mainly based at Norfolk where they lived." Wesley said as they neared the room.

"Can you tell me what the Carters job description was?" Gibbs asked as Mr Wesley and Harry sat at the table. Mr Wesley shifted in his seat and gave his aid a stern look, when the man fidgeted nervously.

"We don't need to know about Project Marlin. We just want to know who knew that Captain Carter and his wife worked on the project and if anyone was behaving in a suspicious manner." Harry said, ignoring the cold look from Gibbs at his words. Tony eyed him with a sparkle in his eyes, which slowly faded as Gibbs didn't reprimand Harry for interrupting his interrogation.

"You know nothing about project-" Captain Wesley said before cutting himself off and giving Harry an long piercing look.  
"You are Mr Potter aren't you? I heard that you were assigned to help NCIS with the case, you've been briefed on the project I gather?" He said, standing up and holding his hand out for Harry to shake. Tony's mouth fell open in shock before he managed to pull himself in order, incredulous eyes peeled on Harry.  
"You're younger than I thought you'd be. Heard good things about you, good work on-" He trailed off and gave the others a quick glance.  
"Have they been cleared?" He asked giving Tony a pointed look as the Agent eyed them with barely contained excitement at the possibility of finally figuring Harry out. Harry shook his head and Mr Wesley nodded before sitting down again. Tony looked chagrined to have been denied the knowledge and glanced at Gibbs who stood with an unreadable look on his face. Mr Wesley's aid eyed Harry with big eyes, clearly the man had heard of Harry as well.

"Project Marlin has one of the highest security protocols today, nobody knows anything about anything or anyone unless someone talked." Wesley said, speaking to Harry rather than Gibbs.

"Mr and Mrs Carter both swore oaths, they couldn't have sold information even if they wanted to, which is what you think they did." Harry said giving the man a hard look.

"Can we speak in private Mr Potter?" Mr Wesley asked glancing at the others and giving his aid a look. The aid barely waited for the glance before making it out of the room at once, clearly wanting to follow orders. Gibbs and his team didn't move until Gibbs motioned for his agents to leave.

"I'm lead in this investigation." Gibbs stated, pulling out a chair next to Harry and sitting down. Wesley glanced at Harry who shrugged.

"Has he been briefed?" Wesley asked Harry who sighed as he shook his head.  
"I have not had any word that the Carters were worried about anything or anyone." The man said leaning back in his chair looking between Gibbs and Harry.

"Then why were they being guarded by FBI agents?" Harry asked beating Gibbs who'd opened his mouth.

"They were delivering a classified object and were under federal protection until said object could be delivered." Wesley answered calmly.

"The chip?" Gibbs asked eyeing Wesley with a pleased look as the man stiffened in his seat.

"Anything you have found during your investigation must be delivered to Deep Horizon. It is a matter of National security." Mr Wesley ordered sitting ramrod straight in his chair now.

"Don't have it, just know that the perps are looking for it." Gibbs said as he relaxed into his chair.  
"Ever heard of Dwight Corbin or Dolph Strange?" Gibbs asked keeping his eyes fixed on the other man, who nodded.

"Dwight Corbin works for us, the other name I'm unfamiliar with." Mr Wesley said stiffly glancing at Harry.

"Ever heard of the Purity Movement?" Harry asked not feeling surprised when the other man shook his head.

"Nobody knew about the chip being with the Carters except for the Carters and who ever authorized for them to deliver it." Wesley muttered eyeing Harry crossly.  
"I didn't know about the chip being with the Carters until after they were found dead, it's a major security issue." He added in an agitated tone of voice.

"They swore oaths not to reveal anything about the project." Harry said in response, feeling cross that the man was even suggesting that the Carters had sold the chip themselves.  
"They died protecting that chip." He added when the other man looked unimpressed.

"Oaths can be broken." Wesley said in an offhand voice.

"Not this one. Someone is responsible and I will find out who they are and they will pay." Harry said leaning forward staring the man down, the other man glaring back at him with steely eyes that widened suddenly in anger.

"Get out of my head Potter! This conversation is over and your superiors will hear about this!" Mr Wesley shouted as he got up from the chair causing it to tip backwards with a crash, before storming out of the room. Tony, poked a head round the doorframe not a moment later looking curious before quickly pulling the door shut having caught sight of Gibbs face.

"We, Harry." Gibbs said slowly, stepping into Harry's personal space and locking gaze with Harry's green eyes. Harry shrugged, wondering if he'd be meeting someone from the American wizarding Ministry to talk about Wesley's groundless accusations, he hadn't read the man's thoughts even if he'd alluded to it.  
"We, together as a team, will get whoever is responsible and bring them to justice." He added, upping his stare into a glare as Harry seemed unrepentant, before stalking to the door revealing Tony and Ziva trying to listen in. Harry nodded once when Gibbs turned and gave him another look before turning to eye Tony and Ziva with raised brows.

"Checking into Mr Wesley's bank statements, on it boss!" Tony exclaimed hurrying away. Ziva glanced between Harry and Gibbs before following Tony towards the bullpen.

"Um boss, I got a hinky feeling about Mr Wesley's aid. He took off as soon as Mr Wesley asked him to step out of the room, he actually left the building looking rather pale. Do you want me to check him too?" Agent McGee asked having been left behind. Gibbs nodded causing him to leave as well and Director Vance to move towards them.

"We are having a conversation tonight, a proper one. I'll bring pizza." Gibbs promised darkly before following his agents. Director Vance gave Harry a knowing look as he handed the still sleeping baby back into Harry's care.

"Gibbs bark is usually worse than his bite." Vance said reassuringly making Harry shrug. He wasn't too worried, just resigned at having to come clean. He took a few minutes to give baby James a quick once over, not wanting to travel beside a smelly baby in the car.

When he came down to where the others stood he found Gibbs gone, going for coffee no doubt, and the others staring at him with big eyes.  
"What?" Harry asked as their stares finally got to him. None of them opened their mouth so he shrugged and made it to the elevator, hoping the Homeland car was still waiting for him as promised. It was back to boredom for him and James it seemed.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" A woman's voice called, making him stop the closing elevator doors. Abby from the lab came clomping into the elevator and pressed the button to get them moving before pressing on the emergency stop and jerking them to a halt.

"Um…Hi?" Harry stammered, feeling rather peeved by her silent stare.

"Why didn't you tell me you're related to the boss man!?" She chided hitting him softly on the arm, mindful of the baby he was carrying.  
"It's like so exciting! I can't believe Gibbs didn't tell me about you, not that he tells me everything. Boss-man is a man of mysteries, totally secretive, really annoying at times you know." She added excitedly before Harry had a chance to open his mouth.  
"He does know, about you being related, right? You knew that too, didn't you?!" She asked looking horrified at perhaps having revealed something she shouldn't have.  
"Oh my Gosh, please tell me you knew before I knew?!" She all but squealed causing the baby to whine from the carrier.  
"Sorry, sorry, don't wake up. Hush a bye baby on the tree top…" She whispered before biting her lip hard, staring at him with big eyes.  
"Did you? Know, I mean?" She asked quietly when Harry failed to speak at her silent urge.

"Yes, we both knew." Harry answered, finally getting a word in.  
"How did you find out?" He wondered making her fidget.

"Well I did a DNA test on you and then I got a match to Gibbs. I have everyone's DNA on file, just in case you understand. You wouldn't believe how much trouble the guys upstairs get into." She said quickly, not at all repentant at having broken the law, making Harry dizzy with the speed of her speech.  
"So, how are you two related anyway?" She asked cheerfully as Harry started fidgeting in the still stationary elevator.

"He's my uncle." Harry mumbled as he reached past her and pressed the down button.

"Uncle Gibbs, it has a nice ring to it." Abby said agreeably, brightening further when the doors slid open and Gibbs was revealed on the other side.  
"Uncle Gibbs!" She squealed giving him a hard hug, during which Gibbs gave Harry a half glared look of exasperation.

"She stole my DNA. Yours too." Harry muttered in defence making Gibbs eye Abby with a raised brow.

"I didn't steal it Gibbs! I just borrowed it for a while out of love and care for you." Abby said with big eyes, holding a hand to her heart.  
"Tattletale." She hissed at Harry who shrugged.

"Well, I should head back home, see you later." Harry said, shifting the heavy baby carrier from one hand to the other, getting a grunt from Gibbs.

"Bye cousin Harry!" Abby called as she was herded back into the elevator by Gibbs. Harry shook his head slowly as he made it out to the still waiting car. Abby was rather odd a bit like Luna actually, just more energized.

* * *

 _Well hope you like. / E_


End file.
